Death of a Deity
by Reikachan14
Summary: Botan was reincarnated unexpectedly, and Kurama never got the chance to tell her how he felt. After a dangerous visit to the Fates, its back to work. Now he's falling for his new assignment, but how can he when he's still in love with Botan? K/B Plz R
1. Thread Restrung

**Death of a Deity**

**A/N:**  Hey friends!  This is Reikachan14 here!  I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story!  I actually had the first chapter a long time ago, but I lost my disk!  =(

That's part of the reason I haven't updated some of my fics!  I was sooo angry too!  I was halfway finished with the eleventh chapter of Hope of the Future! (I love that fic!)  ^_^;;; I don't know how, but my disks must have just walked away!  I just really thought the idea for this story would be really cool!!  I also have another idea for a fic, but only the fic will be more of a horror/angst type fic.  I've never really tried to write one of those, so it should be fun!  But who knows when I'll get a chance to write it!!!  School takes up WAY too much time!!!  Not to mention it is super boring!  I'm just a little hyper right now!  ^_^  Oh yeah, if you do read this, please review!  Don't just leave with out letting me know what you think!  Criticism is welcome as well as flames!  There will be a teaser at the end of each of my chapters too!

Chapter One:  A Thread Restrung

The funeral was the day after it happened.  It was strange, to have a funeral for one they never thought would die, at least not so suddenly.  No one expected Death herself to die.  She lay there in the coffin, looking as radiant as ever, though a bit more pale, the roses in her cheeks had wilted.  Her sparkling amethyst eyes were shut, and azure hair was spread across the silk pillow.  Instead of wearing her normal pink kimono, she wore a comfortable dress, the same shade as her eyes.  She looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping, but they all knew better because there was no rise and fall of her chest.  Her heart, filled with hope and compassion, had stopped beating.

All of the Rekai Tantei were there, along with Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and of course Koenma were all there.  But they weren't the only ones; many of Rekai had come to pay their respects to their dearly departed friend.  Everyone wore some trace of black clothing as a sign of mourning, but most knew she would have hated seeing them so sad and depressed.

Keiko and Yukina were crying, and Shizuru sat there, her eyes downcast at the loss of her friend.  Yusuke hugged Keiko tightly, whispering some comforting words in her ear, and Kuwabara just held Yukina's hand as she cried Hiruseki gems.  Hiei stood in the back of the room, silent as usual, watching everyone weep and throw fits.  He also watched Kurama.  His friend moved slower than usual and his eyes seemed dead and hollow.  Hiei normally dressed all in black, and today it was even more so, for even his headband was the shade of ebony.  

Kurama walked down the aisles to her casket, and stared at her.  He lowered his head in shame.  *I never even got to tell her…* He clenched his fist in anger at himself for being such a coward.  *And now she'll never know* He pulled rose from his hair, beautiful and delicate, and the stem held no thorns.  He placed it carefully in her hands.  *She looks like an angel…* He turned away and sat down in his seat.  *There was nothing I could do, nothing at all…*

*~Flashback~*

The wind blew lightly across the field, bending the reeds that dwelled by the pond.  They had all come there for a picnic and even Koenma had escaped from his busy schedule to join in.  The blankets were laid out on the lush grass and the food set out in large quantities.  Keiko and Botan laughed as Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to have an eating contest, yet surprisingly lost to Hiei, who, unlike them, ate with some manners.  Kurama's eyes kept turning to the ferry girl, sneaking a glance whenever possible.  He got up after a while, to take a walk.  

His strides were long and even, but he didn't pay attention to where he was going or to his surroundings, because his mind was immersed in a dilemma even he had problems solving.

"Kurama."  Spoke a voice.  "Kurama!" 

            The startled kitsune turned around quickly to see who was there, but only to find nothing.  

"Look up baka." 

He turned his eyes upward to find a short figure sitting in a tree.  "Hello Hiei."

"Hn, it took you long enough to figure out it was me.  You're getting soft kitsune; I could have killed you if I wanted to.  What are you doing?"  He eyed redhead suspiciously.  "You're usually much more alert."

Kurama chuckled a bit, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just things…"

Hiei smirked, "Like how you're going to tell the ferry girl that you've fallen pathetically in love with her?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock, "What?  How, whe—"

"Hn, I actually left the great Youko without words.  As for how I know, it's hard not to notice.  The way you try to look at her every other second might hint something.  And don't' try to deny it fox."

"Am I really that obvious?"

" Yes you are."

"Do you think I should tell her?"  Kurama asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think you should do Kurama.  It's your life and it's your choice."  He stopped to think,  "But if you don't, you'll never know how she felt, or what could have happened.  Then you'll have to spend the rest of your life wondering."  With that, he darted of somewhere, leaving Kurama to find his own answer.

He stared up at the tree Hiei was sitting in.  "He's right.  I'm going to tell her…"

"Are you talking to the tree Kurama?"  She watched as he turned around to face her.

"Botan…Hello.  What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I was just about to ask you the same thing.  Actually, I just came here to give you some company.  You're walking all alone.  So what were you doing?

"Just thinking and walking really."  He said a bit wistfully.  He smiled as the wind tousled her hair.  

"You know, I'm surprised Koenma came," She commented.  

"I suppose that's because he's so busy right?"

She looked up at him to grin, "Yes, but another reason is Ayame.  I think there's something going on between the two."  She laughed at the thought.

"Did you ever—"

"Like Koenma?"  She finished his sentence for him.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"  He asked playfully.

"I'm psychic!"  She joked.  "I did at first, but I realized later it wouldn't work out.  There was just no chemistry.  So instead a friendship type of bond formed."

Kurama smiled as he inwardly rejoiced.  It was time to tell her.  Speak now or forever hold his peace.  "Botan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Kura—" She swayed a little, as if she were just a flimsy reed being blown about in the breeze.  Her knees began to buckle beneath her and she stumbled into Kurama.

He held her tightly, "Are you okay?"  Worry was engraved in his emerald eyes.

"Yes, I guess I just had a dizzy sp—" Then it seemed as if she were choking on her words.  Her breaths came in ragged and strained.  "Kurama…" She held on to him tightly, "I can't bre—"

"Shh."  He quieted her as he picked her up in his arms.  He began to sprint back to everyone else.  But with each step it became harder and harder for her to breath, and he could feel her heart slowing down.  

Kurama saw Yusuke pointing in their direction and suddenly everyone came swarming over to him.  He stopped and kneeled as he laid her softly on the ground, grasping her hand.  He could see tears in her eyes.  Hiei and Yusuke were the first to reach them, and the rest followed quickly enough.  

Everyone's question were about the same, "What happened?  Is Botan okay?"  Both questions he couldn't answer, but he feel her slipping quietly away.   

Botan looked up at him and the rest of her friends, took a ragged breath as she squeezed his hand and whispered, "Good-bye."  Then her grip on him loosened and her head dropped.  She left them, left Kurama, without ever hearing him tell her how much he loved her.

*~End Flashback~*

He felt a presence behind him and he turned to face a short fire demon.  "Kurama, it's time to go.  Koenma wants to speak to us about Botan."  Kurama nodded halfheartedly.  "And Kurama, remember, we all miss her.  S-She was a great asset to our team, though a little ditzy at times.  I'm sorry for your loss."

Kurama gave a weak smile as he followed his friend to Koenma-sama's office.  He could hear shouts and crying from the room.  It was Keiko. 

"You're the friggin' prince of Rekai!  Why did you let her die?  Why?  You didn't even tell us she was going to die!"

Koenma sat placidly in his chair, taking the verbal abuse from the angry brunette, until she had to pause for air to breathe.  "I didn't know."

"Don't give me that crap Koenma!"  Shouted Yusuke.

Kurama took a seat and Hiei stood by the door listening silently to the arguments.  

"I honestly didn't know!  I'm just as shocked as you are."  Koenma ran a hand through his smooth brown hair.  "Please, just let me explain."

"Fine, but it better be good."  Yusuke said angrily as he sat down.  Everyone was on the edge; another wrong word and they might all be at each other's throats.

"Usually, I do know if someone is to die, or if a spirit is to be reincarnated.  In Botan's case, she is probably in another body now, but I have no idea where she could be.  I don't control who dies and who lives, it is—"

"The Sisters Three…"  Kurama said half to himself.

"Sisters Three?  Who are they?"  Kuwabara asked.

"The Fates baka."  Hiei answered.  Kuwabara growled in response to the insult but, for the most part, ignored it.  

"Yes," Koenma took over the conversation, "they are both correct.  You see, unlike Greek mythology states, when a person dies the thread is not cut but only unstrung.  And when someone is to be reincarnated, the thread is restrung and the tapestry rewoven.  Usually, we know what is going to happen, because there's a list sent from them, but Botan's departure was no where to be seen.  The Sisters work in strange ways.  If they did this without informing anyone else there should be a reason." 

"I don't care if there's a reason or not.  They took our friend away, without even letting anyone know and they're gonna pay big time."  Shouted Kuwabara.

Yusuke smirked, "I agree with Kuwabara.  Where do they live?  I think we might have to test our persuasion abilities."

Koenma jumped out of his seat, "Whoa!  Hold the phone folks!  I'm all for rushing in there on a white horse to save someone, but going into their domain is like walking into the jaws of death!  No one comes out alive, whether human, demon or spirit.  I guess they become a little attached to their visitors."

"Yeah, well they haven't met us yet."  Yusuke said a little cockily.

Koenma sighed, "Well I suppose there's no stopping you.  When are you leaving?"

"Why not right now.  If we waited, we would just be wasting time."  Hiei said as he moved closer towards the group.  

Yukina suddenly spoke up, "So, do you think we could get Botan back?"

Hiei gave an unsure nod, "Perhaps, but we'll try our best."

"Don't worry Yukina-chan!  I'll get Botan back no problem!  Let's go!"  Shouted Kuwabara as he began to walk out the door.

They all stared, "How long do you think it'll take him before he realizes he has not idea where he's going?"  Kurama asked Hiei.

"I have no idea.  What a baka."  Hiei shook his head in distaste. 

Suddenly, the door opened again and Kuwabara's head popped in.  "Um guys?  Where do these Sisters live?"  Everyone sweat-dropped.

Kurama smiled as he looked out the window wistfully *We'll find you Botan, I promise*

***~TEASER~*  **In the next chapter, the Tantei will take a little visit to the Sisters' home, but it will be far from pleasant.  There are going to be a couple obstacles in their way, and even if they do live long enough to meet the sisters, can they get the information they need and come out alive?  Or will the sisters ensnare another batch of pets?

**Dun!  Dun!!  Dun!!!**


	2. River of Dead Souls

**Chapter Two:**  **River of Dead Souls**

"No way!  No!  No!  No!"  Shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison.

"Yusuke, I want to come!  Please, I can't just sit here and wait for you to come back.  I want to go with you!"  Keiko argued, her brown eyes flaring as she debated against them.  Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Keiko, be reasonable."  Shizuru placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.  "If you go, you'll just be a distraction.  That's just another person to protect, and they'll need to focus their attention on their own safety.  Not to mention the fact that they may not come out alive at all."

"Don't say that!"  Keiko shouted.  "They won't die."

Yusuke grabbed her hand as Shizuru began to sit down, "Then trust us.  If you know we won't die, just wait for us to come back.  If anything you should worry about Kuwabara."  His last statement made Keiko give a faint smile.

"Hey Urameshi!  What's that supposed to mean?"  Kuwabara growled.  Yusuke replied with a cocky smirk.  Keiko nodded as she sank tiredly into her chair.  

"So how are we getting there?"  Kurama asked.

"Simple."  Said Koenma.  "I just open a portal for you to enter through, and you jump in.  When you want to return, you reach the place where you were dropped off, call me on the communicator, and I'll open the portal to here again.  Any questions."  No one said a thing.  "All right then, I suppose you should say your good-byes.  I'm not sure how long this journey will take you."

Yusuke gave Keiko an awkward hug and pulled away blushing, but not before she planted a sweet kiss on his lips.  When they broke away, a few of them were staring, making them both blush vigorously.  

Kuwabara shouted praises and oaths to Yukina, and she sat there smiling as she listened attentively nodding her head.  "Have no fears my dear sweet Yukina!!!  I'll shall return soon enough and will be together again, like it was meant to be!"  

She smiled again, and turned to wish the others luck.  Kuwabara saw his golden opportunity to give his beloved a quick peck on the cheek, but Hiei, who had been watching cautiously, realized his intentions and promptly threw a large book his way, leaving Kuwabara writhing on the floor.

Hiei shook his head at him, "Baka." 

Koenma had finally finished opening the portal and the Rekai Tantei were steadily walking towards it when a soft voice stopped Hiei in his tracks.

"Hiei."  He turned around to see his sister.  "Please, be careful."  There eyes locked for a fleeting moment, crimson reflecting on crimson.

He nodded apprehensively and gave a small sincere smile, "I will."  Then he turned to walk back with the rest of his companions.  

"Hey, what was that all about?"  Kuwabara asked, jealousy was plainly shown in his voice, but Hiei didn't even bother to answer him.  

They stepped through the portal, one by one, listening to the shouts of encouragement from their friends as they fell into the land of the Fates.  Rekai Tantei landed hard on the uninviting ground.  Everything about that place seemed charred and barren.  They all got up, brushing the dust of their clothing and took a quick look around.  

           "Wow, talk about the doldrums."  Yusuke commented. 

           "Come on, we should get going."  Kurama made his way to the front and walked on, not caring if anyone was following.

"Well, geez.  He sure is in a hurry…"  Kuwabara said half to himself half out loud.

Hiei shook his head, "Baka ningen.  Can you blame him?"  

Kuwabara gave a blank stare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I get it."  Yusuke said as he watched Hiei's retreating form.

"Get what?  Will someone please fill me in here?"  Kuwabara whined.

Yusuke grinned, "I'll tell you when you're older and you can understand Kuwabara."  Then he gave his friend a few pats on the  head as if he were a child or a puppy.  He walked away laughing.

"You know, that's not funny Urameshi!  I know what you guys are talking about.  I do!"  shouted the confused carrot top.

"Yeah sure."  Yusuke scoffed.  "Come on, Hiei and Kurama are already ahead of us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei and Kurama walked for a steady pace, listening to the faint snatches of conversation that the wind breathed into their ears.  

Kurama chuckled a bit, "So Yusuke has found out?"

"Hn, took him long enough.  I expected him to understand a while ago, but that's too much to expect from the ningen."

Kurama kept walking, "I wonder when Yukina will realize you're her brother…"

Hiei stopped in his tracks, his voice becoming colder, "She won't Kurama.  So stop trying to be all sly and drop subtle hints.  I will not allow her to find out, end of story."  He brushed past the redhead.  "Let's get going."

Kurama nodded and started to walk at a slow pace so the others could catch up *She'll know one day Hiei.  It's inevitable.*

"Kurama, she'll know when I'm dead."  Without another word Hiei began on his way again, leaving Kurama in silence.  Within five minutes, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up.

"Hn.  Took you long enough."

"Yeah yeah, whatever shrimp."  Kuwabara shot back.

They kept walking, and what seemed like no danger at all.  They seemed to be walking through an empty void with no purpose to serve.

"Can you say boring?  I've had school days more interesting than this.  There's nothing here!  Are you sure Koenma sent us to the right place?"  Yusuke shouted angrily.  "All we're doing is going on a stupid nature walk!  I mean there's not even any nature!  Everything is dead!"

"I'm certain we're in the right place.  Have patience."  Hiei replied.  "And shut up.  You don't know what could be lurking around."

Kurama raised his hand as a signal to stop.  "Hold on.  It seems we have reached a river."  

"A river?  Is that all?  Then why are we stopping?"  Kuwabara strode to the front and straight into the river even through Kurama's protests.  "See?  It's even shallow.  Come on, let's cross it and keep going."

"No Kuwabara!  That would not be wise, you need to get to shore now!"  Shouted Kurama anxiously. 

"What is it—"   

Suddenly, pale, transparent hands began  to grab at Kuwabara, bringing him down into the deepening water.  

           "Hey get off of me!  No way!  The water's getting deeper!  Get these things off me!"   

           The water began to give off an eerie glow, and more hands began to appear, pulling Kuwabara deeper.  Until his head went under water.

f

            "Kuwabara!  You idiot, get out of the water!"  Yusuke shouted.  "Kuwabara!"  

            Kuwabara's head resurfaced, "What does it look like I'm trying to do?"

            "That's it.  I'm taking this into my own hands."  Yusuke took his stance and pointed his index finger at the hands swarming across Kuwabara. 

            "Don't."  Hiei shouted.  "If you shoot that it'll just go through all that is dragging him down and hit Kuwabara.  You'd kill him."

            Yusuke growled, "Then what am I supposed to do?  I can't just watch him drown!"

            "Rei Ken!"  Kuwabara shouted.  He started to swing it around wildly but it did no damage, only going through his attackers.  

            Kurama made his way towards the short fire demon, "Hiei."

            His friend nodded reluctantly, "I know."  Suddenly, he was gone.  A black blur appeared above Kuwabara, the hands still grasping at him, and suddenly Kuwabara was gone.  The hands began retreating into the water, and the river lost its eerie glow.

                       Yusuke turned to find drenched Kuwabara gasping and sputtering for breath next to a calm and collected Hiei.  "Hn.  Baka."  Hiei muttered as he walked away.

                       "Aw man Urameshi!  Those hands!  Where did they come from and what is that thing?!!!"  Kuwabara pointed towards the seemingly tranquil stream.

                       "Kurama, do you think we could cross it?"  Yusuke asked, referring to the river.

                       The red head picked up a stone and flung it over the river, and sure enough, pale hands reached up and caught it.  "There's your answer."

                       "Well does anyone have any bright ideas?"  Shouted Yusuke in a frustrated tone.

                       The four sat silent contemplating all possible routes around it.  In fact, they were so absorbed in their thoughts they never heard the creak of a boat or the sound of an oar being dipped into water until the small boat was behind them.

                       "Good evening gentlemen."  A silky sweet voice caressed the wind, and was carried to their ears.  "I couldn't help but see you're having trouble."

                       "Well aren't you observant?  Cut to the chase, what's your motive?"  Hiei asked aggravatedly.  

                       "Hmm…tsk tsk tsk.  It would not be wise to speak to me in such a way. "

                       "And why would that be?"  Kuwabara challenged as he rose to his feet, droplets of water landing on the parched ground.

                       "Because, dear friends, I am the only way you can cross this river of dead souls."

                       "Dead souls…"  Kurama echoed as his mind whirled with thoughts.

                       "Yes Kurama, dead souls.  But before I make my services available, you must pass my test."

**A/N:  **Heya folks!  It's Reikachan14 here!  I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  I worked quite hard and I am deeply sorry for the holdup on the update!!!   It's just school (mostly algebra) and my obligation to update my other stories!!!!  Hehehehe, especially Hope of the Future…. I kind of lost my disk for that one…  Anyways, I have wonderful ideas in my head for the next chapter and I'll reward you for reading this with a teaser for my third chappie!!!!  ^_^

**Teaser:**  ~Riddle me This, Riddle me That~

This mysterious young women offers the Rekai Tantei a chance to cross the river, but the only catch is they have to solve her riddle.  Once they accept her challenge there's no turning back, and if they answer wrong they die, becoming four new additions to the River of Dead Souls.  But if they answer correctly, they move on to the next challenge to getting to the Fates' home.  


	3. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

Riddle me This, Riddle me That

            "What sort of test?"  demanded Hiei.

            "A riddle, dear Forbidden Child."  The figure answered, voice unperturbed.  

            "I despise mind games woman."  Hiei glared at her.  His eyes widened when he realized something.  "How did you know?"

            "Know what Hiei?"  The woman sneered as she mocked innocence.

            "Kurama's name, and mine?"  

            "Yes, that's right.  You did know my name…"   Kurama said stepping over towards the boat.

            "I know many things you wouldn't expect gentlemen."  She paused for a moment.  "Excuse me, I have been rude haven't I?  You don't even know my name.  It's Kisami, though you probably need not remember."

            "And why is that Ms. Know-it-all?"  Yusuke said cockily.

            "That is because detective, you may not make it out of here alive…"

            "Hey, I'm sick of all this talking.  Let's pass her stupid test and get what we need from the sisters."  Kuwabara complained as he gazed around, still sopping wet.

            "For once I agree with you.  Alright lady, what's your riddle so we can get going?"  Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently.

            Kisami smiled as she removed her hood, revealing white hair and pale blue eyes.  "Quite confident aren't you?"  She didn't bother to wait for an 

answer," Riddle me this; riddle me that.  Accept this ordeal and there's no turning back.  If you answer correctly, there's nothing to fear, but if your answer is false, your soul shall stay here.  So tell me, are you going to risk it?"

            The four Rekai Tantei looked at each other the answer was plain, "Of course."

            She closed her eyes and smiled, *The only one with a real chance of solving this is Kurama, and I don't think even he will be able to get it correct.*  "Alright then.  Here's the riddle:  Six sat.  Seven Sprung.  From the dead, the living come.  You will each get one chance to answer.  To be fair to you, if the first three answer incorrectly the last one will be able to save them.  But when your answer is wrong you will lose your voice and, "  She smirked at Hiei, "you're ability to use telepathy, leaving you unable to help your friends.  Do you understand?"  They all nodded.  "Good.  Now who shall answer first?"

            It remained quiet for a while, as the Tantei contemplated the riddle, knowing that if they answered incorrectly, their spirits would die.  This thought especially made Kuwabara shudder.  They looked at each other, speaking through their eyes instead of their voice until suddenly Yusuke stepped forward.  

"Hell, I'll go first."

Kisami nodded her head, "Excellent.  The one with the biggest mouth will lose his voice first."

Hiei snorted, " I agree Yusuke does talk a lot, but that prize would go to the ningen oaf, woman."

"Listen here shrimp—" 

"Hey, will you two shut up, I'm trying to think here…"  Yusuke stepped between the feuding teammates.

"To think I saved your worthless hide."  Hiei muttered.

"Who's worthless!?"  Challenged Kuwabara, but Hiei didn't even bother to answer.

Kisami sighed, "And your answer is, detective?"

Yusuke closed his eyes, "Friday the Thirteenth."

"Geez, and people call me stupid…" Kuwabara commented to himself.

"What do you mean by that baka?  It's a perfectly good answer!"  

"Oh yeah?  Well prove it then!"  

"Well,  in the movie Jason comes back to life and kills everyone.  You know, from the dead the living come…  Get it?  So we get to cross the river now!"

He heard laughter behind him, "Right, well unfortunately that is an incorrect answer."  As Yusuke was about to mouth off to her he found his ability to speak gone.  "No no.  You see the deal was, you  get it wrong, you lose your voice.  The reason it is an incorrect answer is that you happened to forget about the first part of the riddle, and even so, the last part was wrong too.  Tsk, tsk, tsk… So who's next?"

Kurama strode forward confidently.  "I shall be the next and the last."

Hiei glared at him.  ~*Kurama, I don't believe it's wise for you to go now.  You should go last so you may have a chance to earn more clues.  I know you're anxious and you want to find out more about Botan, but don't let it cloud you're judgment.*~ 

Kurama smiled back at his friend ~*Don't worry Hiei, I'm positive I have the answer. *~  He missed the unapproving shake of his friend's head.

"A little cocky aren't you fox?  No matter, what is your answer?  Oh, and please remember to think of the whole riddle before you run your mouth.  I get so very tired from all these idiotic solutions."  Yusuke glared.

"Six sat.  Seven sprung.  From the dead the living come."  Kurama repeated the riddle to himself, before he gave a cocky Youko like smile.  "The answer is flowers, or the seeds of them at least."

"Uh, I don't get it…"  Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Let me explain.  There are six seeds in the ground.  When watered and grown they produce six stems and seven flower buds.  They are grown in ground where other plants have decomposed.  Do you understand now Kuwabara?"

"Yeah…"

"Very crafty, one of the most interesting answers yet, though not a huge surprise coming from you.  Yet, I'm afraid it is incorrect, very close, but nonetheless wrong."  Kisami closed her fist as if taking Kurama's voice.

            Kurama's eyes widened and his voice was gone.  

            "This time I won't be explaining why, I have business to attend to so I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry."  Kisami said nonchalantly.  

            Hiei stepped up.  "I'm next."

            Kisami smiled knowingly.  "I know that you have been trying to penetrate my mind for a clue or so, but sorry to say, I have completely blocked you out.  So don't bother trying anymore.  Because after you answer this wrong, you won't even be able to speak with your mute friends through telepathy."  

            Hiei growled, "Watch what you say onna, or prepare to die."

            Kisami just laughed some more, "Oh really?  Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't kill an immortal?"  Hiei stepped back in shock.  "Surprised?  I can't blame you.  That's why, as the keeper of this river and protector of the Sisters, I fear no one.  But to be fair, the sisters allow me to give unwelcome visitors a small chance at living.  A very meager chance might I add."

            "Shut up and let's get started."  Hiei glared, "My answer is snake eggs."

            Kuwabara hit his face, "Now we're all doomed."

            "Shut up baka, and let me finish!"  Hiei seethed.  "Hn.  My answer is snake eggs, six of them.  Those six eggs hatch plus you have the mother, so that's seven sprung.  The snake's nest is in a skull of a dead animal.  Got it?  Come on, I don't have enough time to waste it on you."  Hiei turned, his cloak trailing behind him when he heard  Kisami's voice rising clear and high above him.

            "Foolish Koorime.  And I thought no one in this group could be any more arrogant than the Youko.  But I have been proven wrong yet again.  Say goodbye."  Then Hiei's voice was gone.

            All eyes turned to Kuwabara, who stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do.  Kisami beckoned to him, "My next and last victim."

            Kuwabara gulped down his fear, "This can't be good…"  


**A/N:  **Hehehehe, I'm so evil aren't I?  -lol-  Cliff Hanger!!!   I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's not my best.  I've had  writer's block for the longest time!!!  Sorry if it's been a while!!  I haven't been able to update because my grandmother passed away and I didn't get a chance to update.  Well, here's your teaser for the next chapter!!

Chapter Four:  *Untitled for now*

So it's up to Kuwabara to save all of them, and  not with his strength but with his…brains?!?  How did this happen?  Well, if Kuwabara does happen to stumble upon the correct answer and they do somehow get across the river they still have another obstacle to face!  Something along the lines of a deadly maze that can materialize their greatest fears and use them against each other!  It seems like with every step they get closer to the sisters they face something even more difficult.  But they have to, for their friend…


	4. An Unexpected Twist

**Chapter Four:  An Unexpected Twist**

"Oh, poor Kuwabara.  It's all up to you to save yourself and your friends and you don't even have the slightest clue do you?"  Kisami grinned as she taunted him.  Kuwabara stood rigid, frozen as she tortured him with words.  His companions could do nothing but watch; somehow she had bound them, restricting them to a small area by her boat.  Their mouths were open, shouting warnings that were not supported by their voices.

She walked over to him, and whispered softly into his ear, "Can't you see the anguish in your companions eyes?  They're as good as dead, but it's not just your fault.  They had their chances too, and they should have known better than to leave their lives in your hands.  Tsk, tsk, tsk, how very foolish of them…" Kuwabara stepped away from her.  "What are you going to do?  Runaway?  Ha, try it."

"Shut up lady.  The Great Kazuma Kuwabara would ever leave his friends."

"Ooh, look at you acting all brave.  How very sweet.  I know you're afraid, we're way too far in the game for bluffs."

"I'm not afraid!"  He argued.

Kisami rolled her eyes, "Then I suppose I'm imagining the earthquake created by the quivering of your legs?  I can't blame you for having such fear, you're just a boy."

"I'm not a boy!!"  Kuwabara shouted as he charged toward the keeper of the river, spirit sword in hand.

Kisami gave a short chuckle as she lifted her hands, "Please you pathetic ningen.  Have you forgotten that I'm immortal?  Even if I allow you to wound me I'd heal immediately."  Suddenly Kuwabara was lifted off the ground and tossed aside his body mimicking the movements of a rag doll.  "I'd kill you, but that would displease the Sisters.  The only way I may take life is through my riddles.  If you don't mind, please tell me the wrong answer so I can be on my way.  I have many more important things to do rather than toy around with an incompetent fool."

Kuwabara rose from the ground and spat out some blood, "Sorry to disappoint you Kisami, but I'm afraid I'll have to give you the right answer instead of the wrong one.  I'm sure you'll understand."  He looked over at his friends and gave them a thumbs up, he missed Hiei shaking his head.  "Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of this."

"Please don't give them false hope.  It will be more painful when they have to die."

"Listen up lady, I'm not going to fail.  Not only do I have friends over there counting on me, but also a whole bunch back home and I'm not going to let any of them down.  So you want me to answer?  Fine."  He took in a deep breath, while the rest of the Rekai Tantei held theirs.  "Okay, so let me start from the beginning of your riddle and then to the end, is that okay with you?"

Kisami gave a blank stare, "No, you have to go backwards.  Duh!!  I'm glad I'm not human, you are a disgrace to your entire race."

Kuwabara's fist tightened, but he restrained the harsh words that were dancing on the tip of his tongue.  "Alright, so there's this Mama Quail and it has six eggs.  That's for six sat.  Seven sprung is for when they hatch, the Mama Quail will also be there with them.  From the dead the living come is explained because they live in the skull of a cow.  Hiei was only wrong with his snake eggs answer because snakes don't stay with their babies, right?"  Kuwabara asked excitedly.

Kisami stared her mouth open, talking and ranting to herself.  "By Enma, the ningen got it.  But how's that possible when he only had a short amount of time to find the answer…  Not even Kurama got it, not even Kurama.  How is this possible?"  She fell to her knees.  "I've failed the Sisters.  Why?  Who are you people?"

"In answer to your question, we're the Rekai Tantei.  But I thought you already knew."  Yusuke mocked her as he, Kurama, and Hiei walked over to Kuwabara, finally released by Kisami's spell.  Kuwabara was smiling bright as the sun, and making victory symbols with his fingers.  Hiei looked away, disgusted that he was 'rescued' by such an idiot.

"So, do you really want to know how I figured it out?"  Kuwabara asked Kisami triumphantly.  She didn't even bother to answer; she was too busy sobbing, but of course, Kuwabara didn't let that stop him.  "Well, when Hiei answered I saw some sort of fear flicker in your eyes, like he had almost gotten it.  So I had an idea of what the answer was."

"But Kuwabara, what about the rest of it?  How did you come up with quails?"  Kurama asked as he put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder good-naturedly. 

"Well actually, I guessed!"  He said, his smile's brightness rivaling that of the sun.  They all sweat dropped in annoyance.

"Hn.  See Kurama?  Once an baka, always a baka."  Hiei smirked as turned to Kisami, "Well onna.  It's time you took us across the river."

Kisami stood up from the ground, "Very well then."  She looked at Kuwabara.  "Good job, even if it was just a wild guess."  She gave a weak smile and motioned them towards the boat.  "From now on, each of you has, pretty much a lifelong pass to get across this river…" She looked at each one of them.  "But I warn you, I am not the only obstacle in your journey to the sisters.  Getting out will be easy, it's just getting to them that will be hard."

Each of the Rekai Tantei entered the boat, rocking it with their weight, and soon, Kisami pushed off from shore.  The ride was silent, though not smooth.  Every now and then, a hand would shoot up from the river, but with a hard look from Kisami, it snaked back into the river immediately.  Instead of just ferrying them directly to the other side of the river, they drifted down stream.  No one objected to the course.  It was already apparent that Kisami obeyed the sisters completely and this was the way to them…hopefully.

After what seemed to be an hour's ride down The River of Dead Souls, until suddenly the boat came to a halt.  Kisami stepped out, "Here, this is your next stop.  Behind that grove of trees you shall find a door, hidden by climbing ivy and covered with plants, open it and you will find a maze.  Make it out of the maze and you will be one step closer to the Sisters."

Kurama was the last one out of the boat.  As he stepped once more on to solid ground he stared absent-mindedly into the distance.  "Kurama.  Pay attention kitsune.  It's time to go."  Hiei turned around and looked at him.  "Are you coming?"  Kurama gave a nod and walked onwards.

Kisami stepped back on to the boat pulling her hood back on her head, masking her face in shadows.  The boat began to drift slowly away and mist enveloped her.  Her voice echoed through the stillness "Farewell, good luck."  And she was gone.

"Alright guys!  Let's go find that…maze thingy."  Kuwabara shouted.  

Yusuke sent a punch straight to his face.  "Listen Kuwabara, just because you guessed us out of our last problem doesn't mean you're the big hero.  So why don't you tone down your ego and shut up."  

"Somebody's jealous…" Kuwabara said half to himself half to Yusuke.  Hiei kept walking while Kurama tried to suffocate his laughs.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched, "Alright you!!!  Now you're really going t—"

"Yusuke, come on.  We've really got to go.  Both of you should stop arguing, at least until we've completed our mission."  Kurama cut in.

Yusuke closed his eyes, "Yeah.  You're right Kurama.  Let's go."  He walked ahead, paused, and looked over his shoulder at Kurama.  "You know, that's probably what Botan would say…" Then he kept walking.

Kurama followed and soon Kuwabara trailed behind them.  There were no evil obstacles in the grove of trees they had to pass through.  No mysterious figure emerged, demanding a fight or an answer to a riddle.  Everything was death silent and each of them were occupied with different thoughts.  Kurama's mind wandered to thoughts of a certain ferry girl.

_*I wonder what will happen if we don't happen…or if we do.  What if she doesn't remember?  She wouldn't would she?  Then what?  I can't tell her, that I'm in love with her, or who she once was.  She could be completely different.  I don't know what to do anymore…*_

"Hey Kurama.  We're here.  Hello?  Earth to Kurama, this is Kuwabara speaking!"  He shook the red head's shoulders, breaking him out of distressing thoughts.  Kurama looked up with a dazed look in his eyes.  "Hey are you okay man?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kuwabara, just very absorbed with my thoughts."  He said putting on a smile for his friend.

"Alright, well we're at the door.  So, I guess we just go in now right?"  He asked.

"Well duh."  Yusuke shouted as he pushed the door wide open.  

Kuwabara jumped five feet backwards, "Hey man!  Watch out, there could be bombs or something!  I mean this place could be booby trapped or something."  

"Hn. I can't believe I even know you…" Hiei said as he looked inside.  "It looks fine to me."

"Well then kiddies, who goes first?"  Yusuke asked light-heartedly, as if it were all a fun game.

Without hesitation Kurama strode forward, "I'm going.  Follow behind me okay?"  He watched each of them nod.  And walked through the doorway.  It wasn't a large room; in fact, it looked just like the outside.  Trees and shrubs littered the area.  

"I thought this was going to be a maze?  All I see is an indoor forest."  Hiei scoffed.  

"Did we go into the right door?"  Kuwabara asked.  No one bothered to answer.

"Come on, let's just keep walking until we find something."  Hiei walked out front his eyes darted to a fleeting figure no one else saw.  But before he had a chance to get a good look, it disappeared.  Something was watching them.

Kurama walked slowly, trailing further and further behind.  A miasma of dark smoke created a wall between him and his companions, but they didn't seem to notice.  "Hiei, Yusuke…Kuwabara…"  He coughed as the smoke began to drug his senses.  His strength deteriorated and he fell hard on the floor.

What's going on?  I can't breathe.  I can't see… 

His eyes began to droop lower and lower, until all he could see was black, and all he could feel was the thickness of the smoke that surrounded him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Kurama…Kurama, wake up."

Kurama cracked open an eye and shut it just as quickly.  The sun was bright and blinding.  It glinted off the water of the lake.

*That wasn't there before...* 

"Hey, wake up you silly head."

_*That voice.  I know that voice.*_

Slowly, Kurama opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sun.  Then he saw something he never thought he would again.

*Those eyes...are like amethysts.  Could it be?  ...Botan?* 

**Dun!  Dun!  Dun!**

A/N:  Well, how did you like that twist of events?  Sorry for the cliffie, but I did update faster than usual!!!  I'm going to try and update all of my other stories too, including My Crimson Eyed Angel.  I'm going to add a chapter and I'm planning on making a sequel.  Anyways, whether you liked this chapter or not, review and say exactly what's on your mind!!!    ^___________________^ 

**~*Teaser*** ~                                         Chapter Five:  Mind Trap 

While Kurama's reuniting with Botan, the others are meeting some other unexpected people.  But is all of this really what it seems to be?  Everything just seems so perfect, and so very surreal.  Nothing is really what it seems and if they don't figure that out quickly they'll wind up trapped forever.


	5. Mind Trap Part I: Kurama and Kuwabara

Mind Trap Pt. 1:  Kurama and Kuwabara

Standard Disclaimer:  Hey, Yeah…you know the deal.  Blah dee Blah.  Translation:  I don't own YYH, or any of the characters, except for Kuwabara's poor Mommi, and his mean disgusting pig of a father.  End of translation.  Wow, I never knew Blah dee Blah could mean so much…Did you?

"Botan?"  The word escaped from Kurama's lips as a whisper.  He just lay there in the grass staring up at her, so real, but it seemed impossible.  "Are…you real?"

Botan blinked and looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.  "Kurama, of course I'm real.  See?"  She placed her hands on his and gave a sweet smile, the one he loved so much.  "Are you okay Kurama-kun?"

"I am now."  He said softly as he sat up to get a better look at her.  

"Why are you whispering?"  Botan asked as she looked around.

"No reason."  Kurama responded, as if in a trance, this time he made sure his voice was a little louder.

"Is there something on my face?"  She asked almost laughing.  She began to inspect herself, wiping off imaginary dirt with her hands.

Kurama shook his head and took her hands, stopping her.  "No."  His voice had returned back to a whisper.  "You're perfect."

"K-Kurama…" She stuttered her amethyst eyes melting into his emerald ones.  She stopped breathing; it seemed she was in shock.

"I think…I mean…" Kurama took a breath and looked back at her gathering to say the words his heart was screaming.  "I love you."

Botan's eyes widened, and her hand became stiff before she pulled it away.  "Kurama… Y—You can't…"

"What?  I do.  I said it and I mean it Botan.  I…I love you with all that I have."  He said desperately trying to make her believe.

"I'm sorry Kurama."  Her eyes filled with tears and filled with pity.  "I can't love you."

Kurama's world shattered into a million tiny shards, and it was impossible to put them back together.  "Why?"  He managed to choke out.  His mouth had gone dry. 

A few tears slid down the Deity's cheeks, and her eyes filled up with more.  She shut her eyes.  "Because I love Koenma and he loves me…" she said weakly, but her words still had enough force to break the Kitsune's heart.  She watched his eyes become blank.  "And…we're going to get married…" she whispered, hoping to take the edge off her words.

"It's not possible.  You said you didn't love him, that you were only friends.  What about Ayame?  I thought there was something going on between Koenma and Ayame."  Kurama ranted softly, his hands were shaking, and his chest hurt.  It must have been because his heart was being torn apart from the inside.

"What?  I never told you that.  There is nothing between Ayame and Koenma; they're just friends.  I can't love you Kurama.  I just—I can't okay?"  The ferry girl wiped the tears from her eyes, picked herself up off the ground, and ran.  Kurama could see her form disappear in to the distance.  

His eyes were dull.  She was gone.  She had left.  She didn't feel the same way, not even close.  Kurama started to wander aimlessly, the branches of trees catching his clothes, tearing them.  The forest seemed to claw at the Kitsune, messing up his hair and scratching his face.  But he didn't care.  No, it seemed he didn't care much about anything now.  

Somehow, he found his way into a cave, and he delved his way deeper in, until all traces of light were gone.  He sat against the cold hard rock, shivering out of pain, not of cold.  His head hurt, it pounded steadily.  It started softly but the intensity of it began to grow and soon Kurama was clutching his head, trying to shake away the pain.  

The voices didn't help either.  He couldn't stop them.  They just kept on replaying in his head.  __

_*I don't love you.  I love Koenma.  I can't.  I can't.  I can't.  Kurama.  I can't love you.*_

Her voice.  It was her voice in his head.  She would always be there, even when she was gone.  He would always love her, even if she gave her heart to someone else.  But he just couldn't take the pain.  The voice in his head wouldn't go away and soon, it began to tell him how worthless he was, and how undeserving.  

He just wanted to die.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He slowly opened his eyes and awoke to a looming darkness.  Kuwabara pushed off the blanket and turned on the light to his room.  It was nighttime, and he could hear the sound of the wind beating at his closed window.  His door cracked open.

"I thought you were asleep."  Her voice stated calmly.  His sister wasn't even surprised he was home.

"Where am I?"  His question was met with a disbelieving stare.  "Er, I mean…why am I here?"

Shizuru smacked her head.  "You live here."  She walked over to him and put a hand to his head.  "Are you feeling okay baby brother, because you sure are acting weird."

Kuwabara shook his sister's hand away.  "I'm supposed to be in the underworld, trying to find Botan.  I need to help the other guys."  He hit his fist.  "I bet the little shrimp did this to me!  Hiei, you little punk, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!!!"  Kuwabara shouted as he began to put on his shoes.

"Wow, you really are delirious.  Who are you talking about anyway?"

"Don't talk like that Sis.  You know, Botan.  You were there at her funeral.  You were standing there when Koenma was telling us about how she died."  Shizuru didn't say a thing, her eyes just filled with pity.  "…You do remember don't you?"  Kuwabara asked incredulously.  

"I think you're tired so why don't you just lay back down.  Dad's going to be gone tomorrow…you'll feel better."

"What are you talking about Shizuru?"  Kuwabara asked his voice rising in volume.  Their parents had left a while ago and Shizuru became the only family he had.  Shizuru opened her mouth to speak when they jumped at the sound of shattering glass.

"Damn you woman!  You whore!   You're just some disgusting slut out on the street!  I can't even look at you anymore."  That voice traveled to Kuwabara's room and made his blood run cold.  

He began to walk out of his room when his sister grabbed him by the arm.  "No don't.  Just go back to sleep."

Kuwabara wrenched his arm from his sister's grip.  "No way.  I want to know what's going on."

"Please just go to sleep baby brother.  You know what's going on down there.  I know you do!"  Shizuru's voice was filled with desperation.

Kuwabara just stared at her.  His sister wasn't the same.  Her laid back attitude was replaced with a desperate aura and maybe even a little fear.  "What's wrong with you?  What's happened to you Shizuru?  …You've changed."

His sister's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Kuwabara took this chance to run out of his room and straight into the living room where he found his mother with a tear streaked face and his father shouting, anger burning in his eyes.  They didn't notice him.

Kuwabara's mother looked a wreck.  Her hair was in a disheveled array around her face and her mascara was running from her eyes.  "I swear I didn't do anything.  I was just talking to him.  We're only friends."

The man just snorted.  "I can't believe I married you, a bitch who not only cheats but lies too.  You're worthless.  I should just leave…but that would be letting you off the hook now wouldn't it Miyu?" 

"No, please.  I didn't…no"  She grabbed his wrist in desperation, her face was pale and her eyes were wild.  She was kneeling and looking up at her husband with tears in her eyes.  "You can't go…I love you."

The man's eyes became savage, "Oh Miyu, Miyu, Miyu.  Don't lie to me.  I can see through your every word."  He grabbed his wife by the hair and picked her up so that she was staring him in the face, sobbing.  "…I love you"  He mimicked her voice cruelly.  "Is that what you tell the men when you seduce them?  Is it?!"

"No.  I didn't—there are no men.  Please, you have to believe me Sometaru."  Miyu began to tremble, and her body was getting so weak.

"Oh no I don't.  I don't have to believe some little whore who's just taking up valuable space!"  He dropped her on the floor and she lay there crying.  Sometaru gave a wicked laugh and kicked her hard in the stomach and picked up the can of beer on the table.  He took a swig.

Kuwabara could hear his mother shriek in pain, and he hated it.  He clenched his fist and started to stride out into the open, making his presence aware.  But he was held back again.  It was Shizuru.

"No, you can't.  You don't understand, he'll hurt you."

"What?  That's crazy, I can't just leave our mom.  What about her?"

"I'll handle it…just please stay here."

Kuwabara's father wiped his mouth, "Do you feel that pain Miyu?  That's not even close to how I feel when you cheat and you lie.  Don't you know I love you?  That's why I do this Miyu.  You have to know how much I love you."  He picked her up and slapped her.  "Do you feel the burning?  Like someone set your cheek on fire?  My pain is ten times worse and I feel it all over my body, I feel it in my soul!"  He dropped her again.  

As Sometaru was about to kick his wife again Shizuru stood in between them.  "Dad no.  Stop, please stop.  Mom never cheated on you.  I know she didn't, she loves you too much."

"Miyu, you've been teaching our daughter your ways now?  She's just going to turn out to be a slutty little prostitute just like you, if she's not halfway there already."  

Shizuru winced.  "Dad, you aren't yourself.  You're drunk and you—"  

"Shut up!"  He pushed her across the room and Shizuru collided roughly with the bookcase.  It teetered and fell directly on her.  

"Shizuru!"  Kuwabara screamed as he ran to pull her from beneath the rubble.  He found her, but Shizuru's head was bleeding.  "Hey Sis.  Are you okay?"  Shizuru gave a weak smile in return.  Kuwabara stood up and faced his father.  

"Stop it now." 

"Do you seriously think that just telling me to stop will work?  You're more of an idiot than I thought you were.  Do you know what you are Kazuma?  You are a worthless piece of crap, just like your mother.  You can't fight, you can't strategize and you're ugly too.  You're useless to all of your friends, and the only reason they keep you around is to pity you.  Don't act like you don't know Kazuma.  I know that you do, your eyes tell me everything."  

"This—this can't be real.  It has to be a dream or—"

"Yes, that's what I said when you were born Kazuma, too bad you didn't die."  Sometaru turned back to Kuwabara's mother and gave an evil grin.  "Miyu…come to me Miyu."  

Miyu shook her head as she tried to crawl away whimpering.  "Kazuma…help me Kazuma please."

"Don't touch her!"  Kuwabara roared as he tried to hit his father…but something stopped him.  He couldn't hit his father; he couldn't defend his mother.  Every time he tried some invisible force stopped him.  As much as he tried, and he did try continuously, he could not get past it.  But he could still hear his mom screaming his name, crying out for help from her son just like she did when he was younger.  He couldn't help her then and he wasn't able to help her now.  "Don't worry mom, I'm going to get help."

Kuwabara opened the front door and stepped out, only to step into his bedroom once again.  "What the hell?"  He began to walk out of his room when Shizuru stepped from the shadows.

"Don't.  You should stay in your room where it's safe."  She replied, the blood around the gash on her forehead had dried, a mess of red that marred her skin.

"I don't care what you say, I've got to help Mom."  Kuwabara ran out into the living room again, where his father kept hitting his mom.  She wasn't even fighting back.  And again Kuwabara tried to hit his father, tried to stop him, but to no avail.  He ran past the bookcase, where Shizuru was laying.  Kuwabara looked out to the hallway, seeing his sister again before she quickly disappeared.  He looked down at the physical form of his sister.

"Go back to your room…where it's safe."  She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut again.

Kuwabara made for the door again and again he landed in his room.  Over and over again this happened.  There was no end to the screams of pain, to the taunts, or to his own self-loathing.

**A/N:  **Konnichiwa you fine wonderful readers!

Yes, it's Reikachan14 right here.  Sorry if it took a while to type this up.  

I was deep in thought on several things and working on a few of my other fics… ^_^;;  

Well, I initially intended this to be all four of the Rekai Tantei's experiences, but that

seemed too long.  So instead, I'm doing it in twos.  So for now you've read the 

Kurama and Kuwabara portion, all that's left is Yusuke's and Hiei's experience.

Okay, and if any of you are agitated at the Kurama/Botan scene.  Have no fear.  

Obviously I pretty much altered a portion of the idea for this chapter and the 

next.  Instead of everything being perfect and surreal, it'll pretty much be a 

nightmare.  I'm sure you tuned in to that change when you read my chapter.

I did my best not to make this a cliff hanger, it isn't right?  ….  Okay,

Anyways, I'll be working on my next chapter, and I'll try to get it out ASAP!

So, on to the teaser!

**~*Teaser*~**

**Mind Trap Pt. 2:  Yusuke and Hiei**

While Kurama and Kuwabara face their own torments, Yusuke and Hiei begin to suffer their own.  

It seems there's no escape out this 'test.'  But suddenly a girl appears in each of their scenarios, giving a reassuring smile.  

Who is she?  And can the Rekai Tantei escape their own inner demons? 


	6. Mind Trap Part II: Hiei and Yusuke

Mind Trap Part II:  Hiei and Yusuke 

Standard Disclaimer:  Nope, sorry I don't own YYH.  Heh, but imagine if I did…  ^_~  Oh yeah…

The laughter rang in his ears it was loud and boisterous.  "Hn.  Baka."  He could hear Kuwabara's voice rise over the others, interrupting his nap.  Hiei slowly opened his eyes and found himself in Kurama's living room with everyone.  Yukina laughed softly as she place her hand on Kuwabara's.  Hiei looked on stunned.  He began to get up and exit the room.

"Hiei, where are you going?"  Kurama asked as his friend.  Hiei didn't even bother to answer.  He kept walking.  He was surprised to say the least when Kurama didn't get up to stop him, or that Botan or Yukina mention anything about his early departure.  He shook his head as he strode out of the room  

*Why should they care anyways?* 

Hiei kept his hands in his pockets.  The night was chilly, and a thick blanket of clouds concealed the stars that were probably burning as brightly.  His pace slowed, waiting for someone to come chasing after him as it normally happened to occur when he left so early.  But no one came.  It was strange.  He had become so accustomed to it, having his companions worry, having them care somewhat.  But what did he care right?  He didn't need anyone…right?

Hiei found a nice tree in the park and settled himself on a long branch at the top.  It swayed softly in the breeze, cradling him until he was fast asleep.  His dreams were confusing, a haze mixed with memories he didn't remember experiencing.  He sees a casket, a flash of blue, and a barren land with nothingness.  He tossed and turned, and soon it seemed to clear, like a light was shining through the storm, carving a path for him to walk.  He began to run towards it.  Just as the memory was about to click in his mind, he awoke.

Hiei's breath was labored and heavy, and sweat covered his face.  There was no breeze to soothe him.  He blinked and looked down meeting a pair of crimson eyes.  "Yukina…"  He breathed softly.  He jumped down and looked at her.

She smiled tentatively at him.  "Good morning Hiei."  She greeted softly.  She gazed at him, soaked from his own sweat.  She watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep, and couldn't help but wonder what could trouble him so.  

"Good morning."  He said gruffly, but there was a note of genuine kindness found in his words, even if there was no smile paired with it.  He began to walk past his sister, to find some solitude where he could sort out these foreign memories, and maybe piece together the seemingly meaningless fragments.  

As he walked past Yukina, she lowered her eyes to the ground, and lowered the volume of her voice.  But Hiei could hear her words, just as if she had shouted them.  "I know."

And instantly Hiei froze, his legs refusing the commands that his brain was sending them.  His heart skipped a beat and everything seemed to be at a standstill.  Hiei could feel his heart pounding fast.  He knew what she was talking about…somehow he knew.  "What are you talking about?"  He countered, asking the question anyway.

She gazed at him unfailingly, without quivering, without disgust in her eyes.  Her look gave him hope, her words somewhat strengthened it.  "I know that you're my brother Hiei."

He stared at her, and he felt lighter.  It was like this huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders, and he felt he could fly.  "Who told you?"  He kept his outer shell placid.  He was very good at it, having practiced for years.

"I knew.  I have known."  Her answer was simple.  She gave a weak smile and stepped towards him.  Then somewhere between those few steps she had taken, her voice had changed, the sweetness evaporating into thin air.  "I want you to leave.  I've tried to tolerate that fact, and let you be content by being close to me…considering the fact that you have saved me in the past."  She looked up at him, pity mixed with contempt in her eyes.  They began to glitter, and she was on the brink of crying, yet she pushed them back.  "But the past is the past and I can't bear it anymore…I just want you out of my life."

Hiei just stood there.  He couldn't find words, they evaded his grasp, and he stared at his sister.  He had always wondered what would happen, had Yukina ever discovered his secret.  He always told Kurama she would despise him, look at him with a hatred burning in her beautiful eyes, a color that matched his own.  Yes, that was what he said, but he didn't mean it.  He didn't want to mean it at least.  Deep in his frozen heart, that was melting day-by-day, deep within his soul, he had always wanted her to tell her and be accepted.  He wanted to be able to show her the affection and love he always harbored for his twin who had softened his soul by kind words and sincere smiles.  But this—this was what he had always feared.

"Hiei," Yukina spoke softly, her eyes burning into his body like acid as she said his name.  "Leave.  Take away all our pain and leave us all.  Go…please."

Hiei's head was spinning, and the world was growing dim.  He could see them, each of his companions coming into view.  Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, and all the rest stepped from the darkness with a candle lit dimly.  He was surrounded by fragile flames, on the edge of flickering out of existence.  Each of them stepped forward and said the same thing. 

"Leave.  Stop making us suffer.  Please save us from your darkness and go."  And as they walked up and said these words, they each blew out those fragile flames they held on the candles.  And as his darkness became darker, no longer lit up by the lights of companionship, his heart began rip itself apart.  He even felt a small twang of pain when Kuwabara blew out the candle.  

Slowly, one by one, they faded into the darkness.  No embers burned on, everything seemed dead in this shadow land.  Hiei walked about five paces and ran into a hard wall.  He turned in the opposite direction and walked five paces only to be stopped by the same solid surface.  And as he check all sides, up and down, he found himself enclosed in a small cube.  The walls were smooth metal, cold to the touch, with no windows and no doors.  

Hiei drew out his katana and struck the barriers with all his strength, but it didn't even leave a scratch.  And so, he tried everything, until finally he was reduced to beating on the walls with his fist like a spoiled child.  He was in a closed in cube, a tomb… 

~A tomb of your own making…~ 

…The fire demon looked up, finding only an empty darkness that surged through every corner.

~A darkness that has always been in your heart…~ 

Hiei cupped his face in his hands.  He was all alone…

~Again, just a shadow within shadows…~ 

He looked up.  The voices, he could hear the voices.  But where are they coming from, who?

~We come from the darkest depths of your soul.  We shall be the only ones with you in your solitary confinement.~  

Hiei closed his eyes.  It wasn't like he would have seen anything if he kept them open anyways.  He sighed and took a deep breath.  The voices spoke in hushed whispers as if he wasn't there.

~Hmm, look at him.  See him sitting there like he doesn't feel a thing.  His heart is breaking of loneliness.  But it was his own fault don't you think?  His heart is too cold to keep friendships for long.  Soon, it begins to infect the others with its disease…~

Hiei grunted in response.  " I can hear you."

~He's denying.~

"I have nothing to deny.  I've been alone before."

~Yes.  You have haven't you?  But all your life you've been alone, until the past few years.  And in those years, your heart softened, and deep within yourself, you hoped it wouldn't end didn't you?  No matter what you said, secretly, you never wanted to live a solitary life again.~  

"N—No…"  He stuttered.

~Yes, but you drove them all away.  Everything you touch withers and dies.  You deserve to be alone…completely alone…forever.~

Hiei listened as the voices faded away.  He sat there and listened to the silence.  Hiei felt his pain resurface, and it was as if he was dying on the inside out.  He crawled to a corner.  He stayed there, waiting for the voices to tell him more things he knew about himself, but would never speak.  He waited for light and for his solitude to end.  He waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Crying.  Is that crying I hear?  Keiko?  Keiko, why are you crying?* 

Yusuke opened his eyes, only to see sad faces, only to see tears.  They spilled out of her big brown eyes like falling rain.  Yukina stood beside her, holding her hand, trying to stop the torrent of tears.  

"H-How?  He can't die, not again…"  The young woman sunk down to her knees as her red eyes stared blankly out at the world as she grieved.  Keiko lowered her head to the floor and screamed his name.  "It's not fair!  Why did you have to take him?  Why?"

*What?  Keiko?  I'm right here.  Look at me Keiko, I'm right here.*

Yusuke searched the room for looks of recognition but all he found were the faces that mirrored the sadness of Genkai's death, of Botan's, and…

*No, it couldn't be.  Right?* 

"We tried to salvage his body, but it wasn't possible.  We didn't sense anything, nor did we expect an attack.  Yusuke fought to the best of his abilities, but there was nothing we could do."  Hiei's eyes looked straight at Keiko, tinged with remorse, telling her that he was sorry.  He didn't say it with words.

"Can he come back?  It happened before, can he come back again?"  Keiko asked hopefully.  She turned her head to look for nods, for encouragement.  She only found pity.

"No.  His soul…it's gone."  Kurama whispered.  His green eyes were hooded.  He could still see the image in his mind.  The beast had appeared out of thin air and killed Yusuke before he had any actual chance to defend himself.  They killed it; oh did they kill it afterwards.  Yusuke could see the events play through Kurama's eyes and he shivered.  __

_*It's not me.  It's a dream.  It's not me.*_

"Dammit Yusuke."  Kuwabara muttered.  "Why?!"  He punched a hole in the wall, leaving his fist embedded in the hollow area.  "Why did you have to die?"

*It's me.  I'm dead…again.*

The years passed in such a haze and no one could see him, not Kurama, not Hiei, not even Koenma.  Yusuke couldn't move on, it seemed that he was chained to Keiko.  __

*At least I get to be near her…* 

Three years had come and gone and Yusuke was still dead, having to watch his friends mourn…having to watch Keiko fall in love with someone else.  And he was always there, unable to leave her side; unable to shield himself from the pain he felt when Keiko seemed to forget him.  

            She had met him while at college.  She was still wearing black often, still mourning him.  But suddenly 'he' turned up.  Making her smile, making her laugh, making her happy when Yusuke could only bring sadness to her eyes with painful memories.  At first, she tried to push him away like she had everyone else.  But bit-by-bit, he wore away her defenses.  And she loved him, simultaneously forgetting Yusuke.

*She loves someone else.  She should right?  It's not like I want her to live a lonely life because I can't be there for her…*

But soon, Yusuke began to hate the new man in Keiko's life.  He didn't like his hand on hers, his words echoing in her ears.  But Yusuke had to watch.  He had to watch them marry and exchange vows.  He couldn't miss the glow in her eyes.  It wasn't for him, not anymore.  

*I want to disappear…It's too much.  What have I done to deserve this?  Dammit, won't someone help me?*

He followed the couple, as if he had a choice, down the sidewalk.  Keiko was pregnant.  Yusuke hung his head as he followed behind, being dragged by the invisible cord binding him to her.  He still loved her, but no longer was the loved returned.  Now he just followed her mindlessly.  There was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.  But he didn't need to hide from anyone really, since no one knew he was even there.

A flicker of gray caught the corner of his eye and Yusuke turned.  The bond to Keiko seemed cut, or had she just stopped walking on the busy sidewalk.  A girl smiled at him, she seemed out of place in this mediocre atmosphere.  Her gray eyes looked at him, staring him down, partially hidden beneath silky dark blue hair.  She looked so young and so old at the same time.

"Look beyond your own fears and find the truth."

Then four worlds, four nightmares seemed to collide.  The four 

Rekai Tantei made eye contact and the words rang in their heads.

~Look beyond your own fears and find the truth.~

They could see into each other's souls for a brief moment, seeing flashes of one another's deepest fears.  They felt the pain and the heartache.  And they knew it wasn't real and it wasn't true.  A single strand of light appeared before each of them and they held on.  It was their lifeline to truth.  And they pulled themselves out of a deep pool of despair they had been breathing and drowning in.  Salvation, finally they had their salvation.

One by one, their eyes opened.  The mist cleared, the horrific images dissipating with it.  They sat up, pushing off thick black vines that had covered them.  Someone had cut them apart.  They looked at each other, almost frightened, still shaking from their realistic dreams.

Yusuke coughed, "Heh, some nightmare."  He grinned as he received a couple of weak smiles from his companions.  He tried to be calm, but they could tell it was a false façade.  

            "How'd we escape?"  Kuwabara asked.  The all stared at the ground and though about the one question that was tugging at the back of their minds.

_Who was that girl?_

A sound of movement shattered their train of thought and an ethereal figure moved from the shadows.  Her grace was godly, without a flaw.  She seemed to be a fairy or a magical princess conjured out of some forgotten fairytale.  Her frailty was her strength.  It was her.

"Congratulations.  Not many have enough strength to see the truth.  So many are too absorbed in believing in the worst that they cannot find their way back to reality.  Your strong bond of friendship towards one another was a great asset also.  I am honored to be in your presence.  Please be assured that there was no solid truth behind what you saw when you were…'asleep'.  Please follow me."

They nodded, almost overwhelmed by her presence.  It wasn't her strength that humbled them, but her noble manner.  As they followed dutifully behind her Kurama tried to open his mouth to speak, but was silenced when she answered his question before he could ask.  

"My name is Keitaru.  I am the youngest of the Fates.  Please, choose your words carefully when speaking to my sisters."

**Author's Note:  **

Hey,

Sorry if it took forever to update.  My computer was down forever and I had half my chapter saved on it and I couldn't remember where I left off.  Then school is majorly hectic!!!!!!!!!!!!  It's just not kewl to pile on the homework to poor unsuspecting students like myself.  I've partially gotten over my horrible case of writers block and I'm hoping I can get moving on this story and my other ones…(If ya wanna check 'em out… ^_~)  Yep…  Anyways, tell me how much you liked or hated the chapter.  Sorry if Yusuke's dream was shorter than Hiei's, but I'm half asleep while I'm typing this.  Tell me anything I'm doing wrong or anything you don't like.  Go ahead and criticize, but try and make it constructive please!!!!  ^____________^   Like I said, sorry for taking so long to update!  Here's the teaser: 

***~Teaser~***

Finally, the Rekai Tantei are going to meet all of the Fates.  But will they even be able to move when just the youngest, Keitaru, is so overpowering?  What will all three of them together be like?  Will the Sisters help them out?  Or will they refuse to even talk to the Rekai Tantei?  …Considering that the guys will be able to talk.  

Thanks for reading,

Reika


	7. And She was Gone

Chapter Seven:  And She was Gone

Standard Disclaimer:  Nope, nope, nope…  Nope, I don't own YYH.  Too bad, imagine the possibilities…

            There they were frozen in time smiling and happy and never to be disturbed.  What did they have now?  Keiko's eyes became misty as she subconsciously wiped away the tears that weren't there.  Suddenly, the television went blank.  The paused image of Botan and all of them sitting on the grass became just a black screen.  Keiko closed her eyes, leaving her back facing to the person behind her.  

            "Shizuru, what are you doing?"   

            "I think the real question is what are you doing."  Shizuru folded her arms across her chest waiting for Keiko to say something, waiting for her to respond.  "You can't keep doing this, watching these tapes over and over again.  They aren't helping you Keiko.  They're just making you cry."

            "I'm not crying."  Keiko whispered as she buried her head in her hands.  "…I'm not crying."  Keiko shut her eyes tightly, forcing the tears to retreat.  She wouldn't let them fall.  Crying would mean that Botan was really gone; crying would mean that Yusuke might not come back.

            "I think we're all crying, just on the inside is all."  Yukina emerged from the guest room her sea green hair tied back in a low ponytail.  "They're coming back Keiko, and I know that somehow Botan's going to come back to us too."  Yukina sat next to her friend olding her hand reassuringly.  "We can't give up hope."  

            Keiko didn't cry and she didn't smile.  All she could do was just nod faithfully.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keitaru stopped short, causing the Rekai Tantei to stop at once.  They stood dumbfounded, wondering why she had halted their journey, but did not even think of voicing their opinion.  She knew their every thought just by watching them move, by hearing them breathe, by taking a brief glance into their eyes.  Their gazes darted around the surrounding area, searching for the entrance to Keitaru's domain, but her gray eyes drew their attention back towards her.  Those misty silver orbs held a soft innocence mixed with wisdom and dignity, they were no doubt the eyes of a goddess, one that had the right to control the fates of others.  

            She motioned to the area around them, her delicate pale hands guiding their eyes from place to place.  "Nothing's as it seems."  A small smile briefly graced her lips as she pointed down at the earth, making strange letters with the movements of her fingers.  A bright white light sprung from the ground forming the foreign letters and the earth began to crack.  As Keitaru backed away the rest followed suit.

            Suddenly, a large crystalline structure erupted from the ground, pushing up the earth.  It was slightly opaque, yet not enough to be able to see through completely, and owned a mysterious beauty.  

            "Welcome to my home."  Keitaru remarked softly as she stepped inside.  This magnificence of the temple was only a fracture of the power that the sisters possessed, this the Rekai Tantei were sure of.  One by one they walked inside finding two other women whose presence were even more powerful than Keitaru's.  

            "I see Keitaru has seen fit to bring you to us."  The taller of the two Fates began to circle the Rekai Tantei like a vulture, observing her 'prey'.  "I am Miriatsu, the eldest of the Fates.  This," She said as she pointed to a woman with dark green hair, "is my sister Ryseia."  Miriatsu had the same mystifying gray eyes her sisters owned.  

            For a moment, they stood there in an uncomfortable silence before the Fates, not knowing what to say.  They were still too humbled by Keitaru's all knowing presence.  Ryseia looked at them, her eyes darting back and forth between the Rekai Tantei and her little sister.  Her eyes narrowed, sparks seemed to glow from her gray orbs.  

            "Keitaru, turn it off."  

            The young Fate raised an eyebrow, "What ever do you mean dear Ryseia?"  She smirked as she glanced briefly at the tongue-tied men standing before her.

            "You know what I mean.  Your aura is too powerful for any mortals to withstand.  They have no thought, make no action, say no words that are not influenced by you.  Now turn it off.  They have made it this far and passed all of the tests.  They deserve to be given a chance."

            Keitaru gave a careless glance at Miriatsu and shrugged.  "You're such a spoil sport Ryseia.  We rarely have company and when we do I don't even get to have any fun."  With a wave of her hand the mysterious presence was lifted and the Rekai Tantei could use their free will once more, no longer influenced by the overpowering and imposing presence.  

            "I've had enough of games and bickering.  What is your purpose here?  What has given you so much conviction and drive as to face us?"  Miriatsu asked, her imperial eyes glowing like stars.  

            Kuwabara glanced fleetingly around, with the sudden change and their sudden arrival he was rather confused.  "Huh?  Oh you mean us?  I don't know, who wants to talk you guys?"

            Yusuke sighed, "Look, the moment you gain the power to use your own will you start acting like an idiot.  What the hell is the matter with you?"  

            "Hey, man are you sure you can say that word in front of them?"  Kuwabara asked tentatively.  His expression was that of a child who had just gotten caught stealing cookies from the jar.

            "What are you talking about?"  Hiei asked as he rolled his eyes.

            Kuwabara began to spell the letters out in the air with his finger.  First, there was an H, then an E, then two L's.  Yusuke erupted in annoyance.  "You made all of that fuss because I said hell?!  Dammit Kuwabara these Fates probably know more cuss words than any of us ever will and you're freaked out about me saying hell?"

            Hiei snorted, "If you ask me hearing this ridiculous argument      qualifies as hell…"  Hiei turned away and cast his eyes down muttering.

            Kurama groaned, "I think that's enough for now.  Let's just get to the point."  Kurama paused a moment waiting for his friends to calm down.  Yusuke and Kuwabara cast their eyes towards the ground.  Kurama eyed the defiant fire demon.  "Hiei?"  

            He rolled his eyes reluctantly.  "Hn.  Carry on."

            The Fates watched this episode with a slight tinge of amusement.  It had been a while since anyone had entertained them so.  They were actually having a little fun.  Kurama stared into Miriatsu's eyes, and it was like staring into the misty gray world of the three Sisters, confusing but almost exhilarating all the same.  

            "We came here because a friend died.  It wasn't supposed to happen.  It wasn't planned.  We need to know why, and if there's anyway to bring her back."

            "People die everyday Kurama, of course it's unexpected, but you work for Koenma right?  So, you thought he would give you some advanced notice?"  Keitaru gave a short laugh.  "Sometimes those in power can be so easily distracted that they forget such 'important' things"  

            "Now hold on one minute!  Koenma had no idea.  It was you guys who forgot the important things.  She wasn't on the list to be reincarnated.  No one knew."  Yusuke argued, his eyes lighting up with his fist clenched to his side.  

            Miriatsu waved her hand as if she were swatting flies, "I'd hardly call any death important.  Being a Fate we cause death and reincarnation perpetually.  It's our reason for existing.  This girl who you came here for, whether it be you sister, your friend, or your lover is lost to you.  We do not bring anyone back by request."

"Wait."  Ryseia spoke suddenly.  "This girl, is her name Botan?"  She studied Kurama's eyes and the answer was written there as plain as day.  "Her thread it was—"

            "Lost.  Her thread was lost."  Keitaru interrupted as she stared menacingly at her sister.  "And don't get so hopeful as to think we can create a new one for her.  Once the thread is lost, it cannot be replaced.  Therefore, her soul cannot be replaced."  Keitaru eyes stared them down with a feeling that almost bordered on regret and pity.  

            "Lost?  But that's not possible!  I heard all this stuff about you guys being so mighty and powerful and you lost her soul?  Are you sure you're completely qualified for this?"  Kuwabara shouted in panic.

            "So you're saying she can't come back, that she more or less disappeared?"  Hiei asked as he took a quick glance at Kurama.

            "I'm afraid that is exactly what happens.  I'm also sorry that we can be of so little help.  We Fates can only do so much."   Miriatsu pulled out four small pebbles.  "Go just outside of our home and put these in your mouths.  These stones are enchanted and will take you back from whence you came.  You'll have a safe and uneventful journey.  I suppose it's the least we can do."

            The four young men walked out slowly, a pebble gripped in each hand.  Kurama through a backwards glance towards the sisters and found an apologetic smile from Keitaru.  Her mischievous nature had suddenly evaporated.  Finally, they were out of sight.  

            "There's something about them Miriatsu…"  Keitaru whispered gently.  "They are really quite interesting.  I have a feeling that even through what we said, they will find a way." 

***Author's Note***

Dun!  Dun!!  Dun!!!

Hey Everyone!  

Finally I've joined you all back in the writing world!  And I'm so awfully sorry for taking FOREVER!  Geez, teachers don't let up, coaches don't let up, parents don't let up, and Life does not let up!  Well, at least I've got the creative juices flowing now!  I think I may be on a roll…  ^_^   I'll try and update as fast as I can like perhaps….two weeks tops….  But I may need some major pestering from you guys so that means:  Review!    -lol-  Thanks, you guys are the people that keep me going!  

Reika

***~Teaser~***

So all seems lost right?  Botan's gone and never to return?  Kurama's completely devastated as everyone else is and not even the Fates can do anything about it?  …Hmmm…maybe not…  It seems that the middle sister Ryseia is willing to share some information that contradicts what was told before.  It shines a thin ray of hope but will it be enough?


	8. Thief of Souls

Chapter Nine:  Thief of Souls

Standard Disclaimer:  Um, no…  No No No No No No No No No…..I just plain, outright, positively do not own YYH.  *sadness*  What a miracle it would be if I did.

They walked down the many corridors slowly; their heads low in defeat.  'How was this possible?' they all wondered.  Everything had seemed so bright, so right.  This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  Yet all the happy endings seemed so unreal.  Now, they had no idea what they were supposed to do.  

Kurama was too lost in his own head, his own thoughts to pay attention to anyone or anything else.  All he really knew was there was this deep void inside of him that could only be filled by the presence of this one amazing girl, the beautiful goddess of death.  That void had been growing, and was temporarily healing with the hope they would succeed on their journey.  But now, it would become this disease that would devour him.  It would wrench out his heart, shatter his soul into tiny shards that would pierce his body with bitterness.  

*Why not end it?  I'd be a coward, but I already am.  Like a fool I postponed and fought against these feelings.  It took forever to admit what I felt for her, and even longer to even think about voicing it.  Wouldn't I be better dead, there's nothing left to live for…*

            Hiei stared sharply at the kitsune as they walked in silence.  Kurama didn't notice this harsh look, still to busy throwing himself a pity party.  

*Pain, don't you know everyone is feeling it?  Don't start thinking like a weakling lest you fall into a deathtrap of your own making.  Suicide is a disgusting proposition, and I despise anyone who attempts it.  Don't make me despise you Kurama.  There are too many people who need you now.  I know because you've told me indirectly.  Your mother, your friends, these worlds that are already falling into pieces, they need our protection…your protection.  So do me a favor and please resist the urge to do something stupid.*

            Kurama's gaze flickered towards the fire demon, making eye contact for a brief moment.  He couldn't help but smile at Hiei's gruff sympathy, his veiled compassion and encouragement.  If you knew Hiei well enough you could see past all of his barriers and find a true friend, a rather sarcastic and short-tempered friend, but a true one nonetheless.  Hiei smirked back, turned his head forward.

Kuwabara stared at the little pieces of gravel that he kicked at in aggravation.  He clenched the enchanted stone in his fist.  It burned like poison, like failure.  Hadn't he promised he would bring her back?  Hadn't they all?  And they had come back empty handed, worse off than before.  At least beforehand they had that hope of Botan's happiness elsewhere, her return on one fateful day, but there was nothing left now.

            "We still can't give up guys.  She could still come back."  Kuwabara glanced apprehensively at his teammates, but none of them would lift their heads to look him in the eyes.  "Who says the Fates have to tell the truth anyway?  Nothing's impossible."

            Hiei swiftly walked up to Kuwabara's side and glared him in the face just before taking a quick look at Kurama.  Kuwabara waited silently for some sort of insult to him or his statements, but Hiei stood silent before him like a grand statue of olden days when people would worship their idols as gods.  Kuwabara glared defiantly back at the fire demon, because in his heart he truly felt that somehow it would work out.

            "I agree."  Hiei said stiffly as he made quick strides past the tall ningen to the front of their glum procession, speed walking his way out of the Fates' domain.  He left the other three young men in a standstill of shock.

            "You don't think those sister ladies cursed Hiei or something do you?  He's being really weird."  Kuwabara said as he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.  "Maybe he got sick or something…"

            Yusuke smiled, "Nope Kuwabara.  I'm pretty sure Hiei's just fine.  You're the one that's acting weird.  You actually said something smart for once."  

            "Hey, Urameshi that's not true!"  Kuwabara turned his back to the detective.  "As a matter of fact," Kuwabara mumbled, crossing his arms, "I've said plenty of smart things.  Like, uh…that one time…"  He stopped short and his eyes darted nervously around the room.  "…Well just know that it isn't the first time okay?!"

            "Yeah, whatever Kuwabaka!"  Yusuke shouted as he ran out of the Fate's home and into the open to where Hiei was already waiting.  Kuwabara chased screaming after him, and Kurama trailed behind.

            They all had finally made it out of the jeweled palace of the Fates.  The sunlight reflected off of the formations of crystal, amplifying the strength and heat of every ray.  It felt like the sun was probing beneath their skin and boiling their blood.  Each of the Rekai Tantei took out their small stones, meant to take them away from this bleak world of the fates.

            Yusuke tossed his stone in the air a couple times before stopping to look at it.  "So this is it huh?  It's time to go home?"  He heaved a sigh and smoothed back his hair waiting for someone to say something.  No one said anything as he prepared to toss the stone in his mouth.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless of course you'd rather just go home and lose your memories as well?"  The Rekai Tantei all turned around to face the source of the voice.  

            "Hey, aren't you Ryseia?"  Yusuke asked as he dropped his stone to the ground, staring at it suspiciously, and watching the fate nod in response.  "Are these stones poisoned or something?"

            Ryseia bent forward, picking up the stone gracefully as she held it with her slender fingers.  "In a way I suppose.  If you had swallowed this stone then you would as promised return from where you came, but my sister left out a detail.  You would also have lost all remembrance of this place, what was said, the traps, and riddles…us.  It would be as if you had never come."

            "Well, it wouldn't have made much difference now would it?  Maybe, we'd even be better off if we had never come."  Kurama said bitterly.

            "No Kurama, that's not true."  Ryseia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, thinking on how she would phrase her words.  "Just as my sisters did not tell you everything about the stones, they didn't tell you everything about Botan either."  She paused hesitantly, not sure if she should continue but shook off the uncertainty.  "Her thread wasn't really lost.  It was more or less stolen."

            A blurred black shadow flashed before her eyes, landing in front of her.  Hiei's crimson eyes penetrated Ryseia's.  "Explain."

            Everyone waited silently as Hiei stared rebelliously at Ryseia.  No one moved, watching and waiting.  They all wondered 'Was Hiei's insolence going to wreck everything?'  

            Ryseia's gray eyes wandered over each of them, her face keeping its solemn expression.  Suddenly she broke into a smile.  "Of course."  Everyone gasped a sigh of relief.  "The threads somewhat have a life of their own, we lay them out, but Fate can only take you so far.  That's where will power, passion, love, all the elements of life come in to influence the events in your life.  Every life is important.  If we make too many mistakes everything can fall out of balance causing complete chaos.  That's why we have so many obstacles just to get to us.  

            As I said before, her thread was stolen, unstrung and taken without our knowledge.  I have no idea how they could have gotten in without our knowing.  They must have needed some very powerful magic of some sort to infiltrate through our land.  By the time I discovered what happened, it was already too late.  The thief was gone.  So your friend isn't gone for sure, but there's no telling what happened to her, whether she's been reincarnated, destroyed, or just waiting in a limbo between."

            "Why didn't you guys just tell us from the start?  Why did you lie to us?"  Yusuke asked.

            "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, we Fates have a lot of pride.  Too much pride to admit we actually allowed a theft of souls to occur under our watch.  I probably wouldn't have helped you had you been anyone else or had you not been trying to get Botan back."

            "Did you know her?"  Kurama asked suddenly.  He lifted his head to look at her.

            She eyed him sympathetically, "Not personally, but you four have saved the three worlds countless times and she herself helped quite a bit too…in her own way."

            "But you made it that way.  We only saved the day because you said we would."  Kuwabara commented.  "Isn't that right?"

            Hiei brushed past the ningen arrogantly, "Fool, haven't you been listening?  Fate will only take you so far."  Hiei placed his hands in his pockets and stood impatiently beside Kurama.  

            "Well why's that?  Why don't you just control everything?"  Yusuke asked.

            "We could have at one time, but as the saying goes power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.  So, we sealed ourselves and our powers to here."  Her arms lifted to show what she was talking about.  "That's why Fate can only take you so far, because Fate can only go so far.  We cannot leave this place and we can never completely control anyone's life or actions."

            "Interesting.  And what of Botan's stolen thread?  Didn't you say things could fall out of balance ending in mass pandemonium?"  Hiei questioned.  He listened for every detail, hoping for something…

            "We don't know.  It's not like we weaved her thread in the wrong place or at the wrong time to where we could at least track what happened.  Her Fate and probably a lot of others depend on what the thief decides to do.  The worst part is whoever stole it left no indications to his identity."

            "Well, this is just friggin' perfect isn't it?"  Kuwabara exclaimed sarcastically.  

              Ryseia glanced nervously behind her.  "I think you had better go before my sisters start to suspect anything.  I don't think they'd appreciate me telling you all of this.  Good luck on your journeys."  She turned back towards her home and made her way quickly towards the door.

            Yusuke suddenly started waving his arms madly in the air, "Wait a minute!  What about us how are we supposed to get home?!"

            Ryseia paused and smiled.  "Like this."  And she lifted her palm and suddenly the four Rekai Tantei were falling.  There eyes were spinning and they couldn't determine up from down.  

            There was only darkness, whirling darkness with sprays of light to add some confusion.  It felt like sand was slipping through their fingers, like the air was being pushed from their lungs.  And then they met the ground.

            Yusuke blinked, his world was still swirling and the light burned his eyes.  He groaned painfully.  "Where the hell are we?"

            "In Rekai Yusuke.  Welcome back."

**~*Author's Note*~  **

Konnichiwa,

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring or anything.  It felt kind of forced.  I'm going to try my very hardest to get some Botan appearances in the next chapter…a flashback perhaps, or a dream.  I'm not really sure.  I've still got to ponder…  ^______^  I'm so tired!!!  I don't know when I'll next update this, because I'm going to try to update my others stories some too.  I especially need to work on the sequel to My Crimson Eyed Angel, -_-;;  

I'm so busy and lazy and *yawns* tired.  Here's your teaser!

**~*Teaser*~**

Okay, in the next not-so-infamous chapter of Death of a Deity, Koenma has decided a seemingly not-so- tough mission should return something that resembles normalcy back into the Rekai Tantei's lives.  It's sounds easy enough; protect a princess from some oncoming assassin or assassins right?  Maybe, maybe not because everything's going to get a little complicated…

P.S.  By the way, I'm debating on whether or not I should add Jin and Touya into my story.  It would be kind of hard writing dialogue for Jin, but it would be fun…  ^_~  Well anyways, when you *review* you can tell me what you think.  Remember that word…*review* 

Reika


	9. Just Nostalgia and I

Standard Disclaimer: No I don't own YYH…but if I did…it would be better than ruling the world!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…..

* * *

****

**Chapter Nine:**

**Just Nostalgia and I**

As they sat on the top of a building in the middle of the city, they could see the streetlamps bursting into life with their small and quivering lights, contributing to the rows of burning jewels that were painting the whole landscape into a work of art. The light from the fading sun was transferred to give a ward against the darkness of the oncoming night. There wasn't any wind, just cold—dry, empty cold that just hovered above everything almost foretelling a light misting snow that would coat everything by morning.

"What are you pondering over Kurama?" Hiei kept his distance from his friend who was leaning over the edge of the railing. Instead, he just kept looking out at the birth of more lights below, an unnatural beauty that graced the steel jungles of Ningenkai.

Kurama breathed out a small sigh and he peered out at the unaware people below. They walked about so normally like nothing was amiss, like time had been rewound back to three and a half months ago. It had been three and a half months, yet still life was hell for the Kitsune. Nothing was getting better. There were no missions since they had returned from their seemingly brief excursion to the Fates' domain and thus, only more time to think over so many things.

"Why don't you read my mind and figure it out?"

"Sorry, but I refuse."

Kurama looked up from the little people he was watching so intently to rest his gaze upon Hiei. "Why not?" He asked softly before he broke into a bittersweet grin. "Because it's wrong? Don't tell me you're actually getting a guilty conscience after delving into so many minds."

"Circumstances are different fox, this is not on a need to know basis. If you wanted to tell me you would." Kurama's head tilted into a nod of agreement. Then the Koorime spoke again, "It would be too confusing at this point anyway. I can tell you're thinking too much, reminiscing too much. Everything is all scrambled inside that brain of yours."

"Sometimes thinking can be good Hiei. You of all people should know that."

"Yes, and sometimes thinking can be bad. You're the one that told me that too much of a good thing isn't good at all. Listen to your own advice."

Hiei sat down on the railing, his feet dangling high above the sidewalks where all the ningens roamed. And they sat in silence for a while, still staring as night fell and tiny little stars appeared in the sky, waltzing around the moon, each in their own unique sparkling attire.

Kurama smiled to himself and looked up at Hiei, who looked back down at him in slight annoyance. "Do you remember when we drove down to the beach so we could try and learn how to surf?"

Hiei kept staring rather pitifully at his friend. He wanted to say: 'Stop with the memories because they're all you have now. Soon they might not be enough.' But something stopped him. Kurama was still pining over Botan and it wasn't just her death so to speak, but the fact that there was no real verification of whether or not she was even reincarnated or if she was okay. Hiei looked at Kurama again still seeing that nostalgic 'Do you remember…' line drifting in his eyes and gave in to the growing soft spot that was a breeding house for the compassion that was latching on and growing day by day.

_If they help relieve his pain…let him have the memories…_

"Yes, I remember. I was driving."

Hiei's reply sent a small ripple of chuckles that trickled from Kurama's throat. "It was quite the interesting ride."

"Well, you were all just arguing over who was going to drive and Keiko was screaming about punctuality I really had no choice. Your indecision was vexing." Hiei stopped talking. He saw Kurama turning the memory over in his mind, almost reliving every moment…

**Flashback**

"Hey do you hear a car starting up?" Yusuke asked scratching his head. "But who else around here would be up so early in the morning?" Everyone turned around in the direction of the rumbling engine.

"Hiei!" Botan gasped as her hands covered her mouth in disbelief. "We'd better catch up or he's going to leave without us!" She started scrambling over to the vehicle that was slowly rolling away.

Kurama followed right behind her, along with Keiko and Yusuke. They all piled into the moving mini van, which belonged to Kurama's mother, when Yusuke noticed that something was missing.

"I don't know what it is, but everything seems kind of different…sort of…"

"—more quiet?" Botan finished as she received an absent-minded nod from everyone except for a smirking Hiei in the car. They sat still for a moment, wondering over what the missing factor could be when they heard a loud, screeching voice piercing through the steady, pulsing music of the radio and they all turned around to look out of the back window, all of them of course, except for a smirking Hiei.

"Matte! Matte!!" Screamed Kuwabara as he knocked over a defenseless trashcan while turning a corner. His long legs looked rather awkward moving at such a pace. That speed was usually only seen when his destination was related to Yukina, but she had decided to stay home with an ill Shizuru.

The sprinting ningen didn't notice Hiei slowing the car down bit by bit, to a point where it wasn't very noticeable at first. Kuwabara didn't notice it at all and kept running as if being chased by a crazy old woman with an axe. As Kuwabara neared, Hiei slammed on the brakes, right in the middle of an empty street, causing Kuwabara to run smack dab into the back of the car. He bounced off, stunned and stiff, then fell to the ground in a heap.

This time everyone stepped out of the car to examine Kuwabara, who lay on the ground still twitching and trying desperately to rise. They all stared in disbelief at Hiei, half wondering at why he bothered to take the wheel, and half wondering how he learned to drive. Kurama just pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

Hiei allowed a brief, but triumphant smile, tinged with mischief, to cross his face. "Hn, I meant to hit the gas." He then turned away from the scene and got back in the driver's seat.

"We might want to carry Kuwabara into the car because if we don't we just might have a repeat of that little escapade." Laughed Keiko as she tried to drag Kuwabara towards their transportation. Yusuke picked him up and tossed him into the front seat. Kuwabara was snoring as his friend snapped his seatbelt into place.

Yusuke and Keiko sat in the two middle seats together, leaning up against each other as they napped quietly. Kuwabara's somewhat peaceful sounds of sleep seeming like a pretty sweet deal. Kurama and Botan sat in the very back, with Botan next to the window and Kurama right beside her.

The fondest memory Kurama had of that day was not Hiei's maniacal driving, the swerving and articulate changing of lanes, or the scenic sunset that they received as they left their destination at the end of a long day. It was sitting in that mini van next to Botan—even if it was in almost complete silence.

He could still see her staring out the window to imagine the shapes the clouds were trying to form themselves into. He could still feel their legs bumping and brushing into each other from time to time. Neither of them really looked at one another, but each was smiling, taking turns moving their leg in just a little closer or just a bit further away to see if the other would move their leg nearer. It was a childish little game that had a sweet ring to it. It was just a little secret that they were too embarrassed to share with each other through their eyes. So they trusted the clouds and gazed out the window, letting their legs communicate with the gentle triggers of electricity that was created each time one leg bumped into another. That moment seemed more beautiful than the sunset and gave Kurama a bigger rush than Hiei's road rage influenced driving ever could.

**End Flashback**

Hiei let his glance switch from Kurama to the scenery and he said not a word, allowing Kurama to recall any detail that he could. In the silence he noticed how dark it had suddenly become.

"Everyday I ask myself if this is the day she might come back—if she'll ever come back. It's pathetic, you don't have to say it Hiei." Kurama whispered as his hair fell into his eyes.

"Yes it is, but we all ask ourselves that same question."

Kurama smiled inwardly at Hiei's use of we, at his friend's seemingly odd but effective way of comforting.

* * *

****

**Author's Note**:

Yes, I know…shame on me for taking such a long time. But I wrote all of this in one sitting. I hope no one is out of character because I feel a bit rusty in the writing category. Finally school is out and I've now ascended from the lowly freshmen to a sophomore (a wise fool). Since summer has finally arrived I'm going to put myself on a writing schedule and force my lazy azz to write. This chapter was a bit fluffy I think, perhaps not an essential but it kinda adds to the story I think. This chapter wasn't planned but it was kind of nice I think. Review and tell me whether or not you think I am losing my touch! 

Reika


	10. Not Alone

**Chapter Ten: Not Alone**  
  
Standard Disclaimer: No own Yu Yu Hakusho. Blah, blah, cry, cry....

Keiko's mouth tilted upwards to reveal a smile tainted with her nervous feelings. Yukina just sat quietly sipping her hot cocoa and gazing out the window. There was snow falling in quiet torrents outside. It was gentle, almost caressing the earth with their light feather touch before landing. Yukina's eyes seemed to melt into that image and for a while she stayed there undisturbed. Shizuru herself was caught up in the scene as she stood outside on Keiko's balcony, bundled up in a winter coat as the smoke from her cigarette circled around her like the doubts that had been dancing around in cut time through her head.  
  
"I thought you told them to be here at nine o' clock? It's already ten twenty-three." Koenma sat down on the sofa in Keiko's living room as he looked in exasperation at the clock. He was tired, after a long day of relentless and not to mention predictable line of work, all he wanted to do was sleep. That prospect was invited warmly by Keiko's soft, plush couch. He almost drifted away into sleep...  
  
"Sorry, but there's no time for naps right now." Yusuke said as he nudged Koenma's head with his elbow. "I'm not very happy with this either. Kurama being late is weird, almost weirder than me being on time." The young man grinned at toddler, whose eye lids were drooping ever so slightly as each second ticked by.  
  
"Geez it's cold outside! I got the milk for ya Keiko!" The door opened and the tall carrot top entered the scene, causing heads to turn out his rough, yet comical voice. Yukina smiled as she pulled her eyes away from her window reverie.  
  
Keiko got up from her seat to take the carton from Kuwabara's hands. "Thanks for running to the store and grabbing some more it for me." She looked down at the emptied cups on the table and at the faces of her friends. "Who wants some more hot chocolate?" Her lips were still frozen in that same haunting smile which was either nervous and worried, or blatantly false.  
  
"What?! You mean you're making more of that stuff?" Yusuke yelled with surprise, nearly falling out of his seat in astoundment. He abruptly shut up when Keiko gave him a warning glare.   
  
"And what do you mean by that exactly?" She asked with venom dripping from her voice. She set the milk down on the table, creating a loud thud that woke Koenma up with flailing arms.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping on the job dad, just resting my eyes a bit! Please not the spankings, please no!" Koenma stopped short when he realized that everyone was staring at him, even Shizuru who, though confused, was rather amused also. She peered in with interest on the scene. After Koenma composed himself, he continued. "So...tell me. What's going on here?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke is going to tell me what he meant when he made that rude comment. So tell me, what's wrong with the stuff I'm making huh?" Keiko was breathing heavy, and already she was upset. Shizuru stepped in from the cold, shedding her jacket to step behind Keiko and shake her gently by the shoulders.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself girl." Shizuru spoke simpathetically.  
  
"It's not that you're cocoa was bad Keiko. I enjoyed it very much." Yukina remarked thoughtfully. Kuwabara took a seat beside her, nodding profusely and hanging on his love's every word.  
  
"It's just that you've made so much of it. I mean, everyone here has had at least four or five cups by now. Pretty soon we might just overdose on it." Yusuke took the carton of milk off the table and tried to laugh, trying to make Keiko give a real smile, but she just painted that same pained grin across her face. "I'm just well...kind of worried I guess." He shrugged his shoulders a bit and looked at her.  
  
Keiko just took the milk from Yusuke, clutching it to her chest weakly. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it." She started to walk away, turning right to go into the kitchen, when she felt the eyes of her friends on her back, gazing questioningly. "I'm just going to make some more cocoa--Kurama and Hiei will probably want some." Then she made her quick exit away from those discerning stares that weren't just coming from her friends, but seemingly everywhere.  
  
The brunette leaned against the counter, trying to steady her irregular breathing. For a moment she sat herself down on a stool, just staring at the tiles on the kitchen floor. They shone in the dim light of the room, reminding Keiko that soon she would have to replace the old light bulbs with new ones. And then she froze.  
  
_ Is that what I'm going to do about Botan...? When my memories of her fade, will I just replace her with someone else?_  
  
Keiko tried to shake off the thought as she bustled about the kitchen filling a pot with milk and heating it over the stove, but the thought just wouldn't leave her. She poured in the cocoa, adding the vanilla extract, and shook in the sugar a bit at a time as she stirred her mixture with a ladle. During the entire cocoa making ritual she was thinking about her friend.  
  
_I'll never see her again...I'll never laugh with her again. Nothing will ever---_  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
She turned her head away from Yusuke, ashamed of her tear-stained face. Haphazardly she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but he stopped her. He took her hands and lowered them to her side, trying to get her to look at him. She just turned her head away from him again, sniffling and trying to stop the sporadic flow of tears.   
  
"I'm fine. I just need to be alone." She smiled that awful smile again. "See?" Her voice cracked but she kept going. "The cocoa's almost done. And then I need to do some of these dishes. They've all piled up...so many..."   
  
Yusuke looked down at her sadly, his brown eyes probing into hers, through her shut eyelids. "Keiko." He whispered her name this time and pulled her close. It was a tender gesture that was not often presented by him. "You've never said anything about it for three months. You need to--"   
  
A sob echoed through her frail form, and she started shaking as she wrapped her arms around Yusuke. "...So many..." She said as she took a fleeting glance at the dishes then back to Yusuke's face. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. They looked glazed over, and attained a distant look to them. No longer was she looking at Yusuke's face, but past it to the pictures she had placed on her wall two years ago.  
  
"It's all piled up." She whispered.  
  
The couple stood there in that kitchen, with all the dishes in the sink, and the pictures on the wall smiling for the camera and for the memories they were making in that one moment. The cocoa started bubbling over the pot, overflowing onto the stove causing dark streaks to run across Keiko's once clean kitchen. Then, Keiko simply stopped sobbing. She wiped her eyes and looked bravely at her source of comfort.  
  
"Are you ready to go back into the living room? I think Koenma's just about prepared to tell us what's going on." He leaned over and turned off the stove, the flame beneath the pot dying out swiftly into nothing. Keiko just nodded, sick of smiling. She just nodded grimly.

* * *

* * *

The ceiling lights in the hallway were soft, mellow in contrast to the harsh, and violent tones of other nights and days and places. They stepped out of the elevator, the sound of the glaring metal doors closing behind them securely melted into a mechanic hum.   
  
"I despise those contraptions." Hiei sneered as he gave a look backwards towards the sealed doors. "Would it kill those ningens to walk a few flights of stairs." The koorime shook his head in distaste for the machine and then at Kurama who was attempting to hide his laughter behind his hand.  
  
"Are you afraid of it Hiei?" Kurama laughed as inconspicuously as he could. "You did seem somewhat rigid as we were going up."   
  
Hiei shook off the question, deciding not to dignify it with a comment or answer. Instead he switched subjects towards Kurama. "You seem to be considerably more cheerful fox. Why the sudden twist from despair to optimism?"  
  
Kurama was slightly taking aback from the inquisition from his friend, but it was justified. Just an hour ago they had been sitting in silence and before that he had an onslaught of nostalgia. But that hour of silence had given him ample time to think. The comfort of his friend sent his thoughts from pessimissm to a more optimistic point of view, and he had set straight in his mind that he would never give up. This loss wouldn't change him because it wasn't a loss at all. He had resolved that somehow he would find her. Just as Kurama was about to answer Hiei interrupted him.  
  
"Don't bother to answer fox. The ferry girl wouldn't want you to be depressed. So much sadness would probably make her want to vomit." Hiei's mouth stayed unchanged, no upward curl of his lips to form into a grin, but there was one in his voice. "And knowing you, anything that would make her do that would be like breaking some ancient taboo." Kurama just shook his head in amusement and gratefulness.   
  
The two youkai strolled down the hallway with the soft lights casting shadows on their faces and finally they neared Kieko's door. Knowing they were late, Kurama placed his hand on the door knob and put his ear on the door, wondering with boyish curiousity if they were talking about their tardiness at hand. But they weren't speaking about that at all. They were discussing something entirely different...  
  
Hiei looked up questioningly at his friend and crossed his arms almost scoldingly. It made Kurama want to laugh at the koorime, but he with held it not wanting to be discovered quite yet. Still Hiei stared.  
  
_Evesdropping now are we? I find that game to be for petty children._  
  
Kurama just rolled his eyes as he gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
_It's not like you haven't done it before. Just be quiet and listen...I think they--they might be talking about me...  
_  
Kurama leaned back towards the door. Hiei shruggged in reluctant acceptance and also place his ear against the wood of the door. They stood there silently, probably looking absolutely ridiculous to other people who passed by. The voices inside were somewhat muffled but distinguishable. They all came quickly.  
  
"So that's all we have to do?" Asked a voice. "It sounds pretty easy if you ask me."  
  
"It sounds pretty cliche. Go save a princess, protect her, knight in shining armor deal. Are you going to fall in love with her too little bro?"  
  
"No way! I only have eyes for one...."  
  
Suddenly Kurama and Hiei heard the nervous giggles of Hiei's sister, it was undeniable. Hiei gripped the doorknob and his knuckles turned white from the death hold he had on it. But Kurama stayed his hand, yanking it away.  
  
"So if this is so easy, then why are you acting like it's such a big deal?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke, if you must know....I'm a little worried about Kurama. He's been distracted lately. His mind is still occupied by--well you know."  
  
"What do you expect Koenma? Huh? Did you think he was just going to get over it? We don't even know where she is, or if she even exists anymore..."  
  
The echo of sobs resonated from the apartment out into the hallway. Kurama shut his eyes slowly, taking a long and drawn out breath of air.   
  
"He didn't mean it like that Keiko. All he's saying is that if Kurama's distracted all it could take would be one little mistake and something could happen. We've already lost one person and we don't want to take the chance of losing another."  
  
"Can everyone just stop it now? You're all just bickering and--"  
  
Shizuru's voice stopped, at least Kurama thought it was her voice. He pressed his ear harder against the door, thinking that perhaps she just lowered her speaking volume, but still he heard absolutely nothing. Hiei turned his head up towards Kurama and rolled his eyes, yet his friend took no notice of him, even when the koorime stepped away from the door. The kitsune still leaned against it, controlling his breaths into soft utterances of silence. He didn't notice the doorknob turning until he fell forward at Shizuru's feet.   
  
"I thought I sensed something, or someone familiar." She gave him her trademark grin, a teasing sort of scolding without letting you realize she was scolding you with that smile. She gave it to Kuwabara all the time. "There is such a thing as knocking." She just gave that grin again and walked back to the couch.  
  
Kurama didn't respond to the remark or the smile, or the stares of his friends. Hiei stood in the hallway shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.   
  
_ Kurama, you idiot._  
  
The redhead glared back at his friend. "How about you just let me handle this?" He asked out loud. Hiei shook his head and shrugged in submission. It was then Kurama turned his head back to the committee of people who were discussing whether or not he was capable of completing something simple. It made him angry that they thought he was suddenly incompetent. As the anger surged through him, he could feel the ripples of Youko consciousness rising. They were faint, but they were there all the same.  
  
Koenma coughed and looked around the room. "Well...this is awkward isn't it?" He loosened his collar as if it were burning up in the room. He drummed his fingers on his leg and looked at Kurama trying to think of something to say. "Since you and Hiei were so late we just decided to start the meeting and fill you in later."  
  
Kurama kept his eyes downcast, his fists clenched until his knuckles were pale. "You think I'm incompetent? When have I ever done anything to make you question my capabilities?"   
  
"Listen Kurama." Yusuke stood up and walked around the coffee table to stand face to face to him. "Don't blame Koenma for being worried. You can be angry at us for talking about this without you here. Well at least we thought you weren't here. It was stupid. But when you got injured by that hunter when you were still Youko it was because you had gotten careless after Kuronoue was killed. We didn't want to force you into something so soon after all of this crap has happened. That's all." Yusuke nodded and turned back to Keiko.  
  
Kurama swallowed. His throat felt so dry.   
  
_ They could be right about me._   
  
"Kurama." The young man looked up at the soft call of his name. Crimson eyes stared back at him, soft and understanding. "You're ready aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Koenma nearly spit out his pacifier. "I thought we had discussed this. The Kuronue example. What about the little speech Yusuke just gave? Grieving equals carelessness, which equals death." He placed his face in his hand. "This is insanity."  
  
"But ya gotta remember the circumstances Koenma." Kuwabara said as he studied the glow of the lamp, and the gathering of people in the small apartment. He stared at Kurama and then at Yusuke, and Hiei. He stared at everyone of them. "We're all grieving. We all could become careless. What's different this time is the fact that--"  
  
"We aren't alone." Finished Hiei. All eyes rested upon his frame that stood in the door way. It appeared small, but in the light of the doorway it made him seem huge, magnificent, and holy. Things that normally wouldn't be said about the fire demon. He stepped away, back into the subtle lighting of the hallway, his silouhette flickering on the wall. His words echoing through the corridors of their minds.  
  
_We aren't alone._

****

****

**Author's Note:**   
  
Ah, yes! This update was a bit quicker and I'm getting back up on my feet!! Sorry if there are any/a lot of grammar/spelling/whatever errors in this chapter because my Papa's computer doesn't have microsoft word, just wordpad (which isn't all that great) Yet, I've been workin' hard for all of you folks and I thank you for reading this fic. I am so very honored. bows Thanks for stickin' through the long periods of lack of updateage. I'm horribly inconsistent and lazy, forgive me.   
  
But anyways, how did you like this chapter? I hope you've enjoyed this. I didn't really plan out this one, or the last chapter. They just sort of came to me...a spur of the moment type thing. At least, I write correct? -lol- Please review because those things keep me going on with my whole writing process. I'll try and update some other stories too, so until next time! I love you all!!!!!!!!   
  
Reika


	11. Past and Present

**Chapter Eleven: Past and Present**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's so sad…I'd take care of it like it was my own too… sighs On with the story…:**

"In the winter, when things were at the climax of fragility, she would stand out in the storm her hair catching every crystal until she sparkled just so, the shine in her eye depicting her innocence. And even in the midst of all that beauty, all I could see was her, but that didn't stop the flakes of snow from disappearing with a brief shift of our fingertips. It's so sad…I couldn't even touch her before she melted away before my very eyes…"

Sighs escaped the mouths of all the female students in the class. Their hands rested beneath their chins as they leaned forward, faraway looks gracing their eyes. Each one was dreaming that Shuichi Minamino was talking about the person they were hoping they were talking about. Themselves. And the young boys were just hoping that the perfect Shuichi wasn't talking about one of their girlfriends.

The teacher rose from her desk, clapping her hands with excitement. "Wonderful! Wonderful Mr. Minamino!" She patted the red head on the shoulder warmly. He took it with a small, but slightly embarrassed smile.

_Maybe I should have written about something else…_

"You see class! That was pure emotion. You could feel the angst, the pure despair of it all. That was quality prose Mr. Minamino. It had a story to it, yet it flowed so poetically. It provokes thoughts in the mind, even if the words and structure of it were simple." She made extravagant motions with her arms, walking up and down the aisles of her class as she continued her lecture.

"You see, by keeping the simplicity of some lines, more description in others, and reading it with emotion then it becomes alive and real. Very nice job Mr. Minamino." She sat down, flipping through the names on her clipboard, her finger following the line down the columns until she rested on the next name in line. "Ms. Mashatori you're up next."

The brunette straighten out her skirt as she stood up from her desk. She walked slowly to the front of the class, her steps irregular. It was as if she was nervously dancing towards her destination. Kurama made his way past her, but she stopped him. He paused, his green eyes looking down at her in question.

"That was lovely Shuichi. W-Who ever you wrote that for, I-I'm sure she really feels t-the same way."

Kurama kept staring at her. Ami Mashatori. Her remark wasn't an ambiguous one. It wasn't hinting anything. It was simple and it was pure, and it showed her emotion. Sincere. Sweet. "Thank you Ami. I appreciate that." He said it in a whisper, not wanting to be plagued with questionnaires from his psychotic fan club.

Ami nodded and stood in front of her peers, a sheet of paper clutched in her hand. It was quivering from her unstable hold. Suddenly the lights tickled her skin unpleasantly…so hot and so bright. She felt the other girls in the room snickering, talking about her.

_"Ugh, that Mashatori kid…Honestly does she think she actually has a chance with Shuichi Minamino? Please, she's just so plain and…mousy."_

_"Yea, I know. She's sort of creepy you know? She doesn't talk to anybody."_

_"I bet she wants to blow up the school or something. It's always the quiet ones."_

She shut her eyes, suddenly it seemed the room was spinning. Sweat started to form on her forehead, trickling down her brow. She opened her eyes, her breaths coming in shallow. But then…then a pair of eyes found hers. They were kind and not judgmental, friendly. She smiled at Shuichi's smile, happy for some encouragement rather than a negative comment.

"I-I couldn't t-think of a title, s-so here it goes." She breathed in deep, ignoring the snickers and just stared at the floor. "There are things we don't know about people, secrets they try to hide in their eyes. I wish one day, someone would try to decode mine, talk to me, smile with me. But even the ones who smile, the ones we find perfect have their false faces. They feign happiness when they're crying inside. Only those in tune, the ones drowning themselves can really see into their heads. So similar on the inside, but different once you look through everyone else's eyes. To most…the waterfalls don't matter, the rivers means nothing; the tears just become invisible. All that matters is the water from the tap."

"Dang, she really _is_ a freak."

Ami hung her head low as she handed her paper to her creative writing teacher. "The end." She said sadly as she walked to her desk. Mrs. Fushigaru smiled sympathetically, watching her student push herself through all of the negative comments.

"That was beautiful Ms. Mashatori. It's something hard to comprehend, especially the last part. I doubt that very many in here could tap into the ninety-nine percent of their brains they don't ever use to understand your message, but it is enlightening. The subject on which she is writing about is a problem that I myself see in this world. I was hoping that this class would help some of you see things differently, but one class alone that changes your outlook would be asking too much." She stood there, primly arranging the items on her desk. The class sat quiet at the teacher's fury. "Class dismissed. I'll see you next week."

The students filed out of the classroom, several of them talking about their 'lame' teacher and how they hated the class. Kurama slowly gathered his things, hoping that his female peers would be so upset and caught up in their own lives that they would just leave him alone. He was stressed out as it was. The very last thing he needed was a pair of strange girls hanging from both his arms.

Kurama cast a look back at his teacher, she was sitting hunched over her cluttered desk. Her spectacles were sliding just over the bridge of her nose, but she paid no attention to it. She was just too angry, he could tell and he couldn't blame her. Sighing he stepped out of the door, turning his gaze to the outside world.

It was a rainy looking day. The sky had been overcast since morning, letting out brief showers and sneaking in lulls of recovery in between. There was no snow that day; in fact, a lot of it was melting away with each little droplet of rain. He forgot his umbrella, and had to walk to Genkai's temple. They would be leaving for Makai soon, and he did not want to be late.

_Wouldn't want to 'worry' them now would I?_

He shrugged his shoulders haplessly. Even after the few days that had passed after the incident he was still a little embarrassed about not only eavesdropping, but being caught too. Yet his initial anger had faded, replaced by determination to prove them wrong. It must have been his Youko pride shining through and shining strong because he just couldn't stand his friends thinking of him as weak. He felt weak enough when he couldn't stop Botan's 'death' or bring her back.

"I guess I'll just have to get a little wet." He said to himself as he walked from underneath the ceiling above him. The rain hadn't really started yet, but halfway there it was certain to start pouring. As he walked, he kept his eyes down on the pavement, a little drop here, a little drop there, each one creating a wet dot on the sidewalk. As he kept his stare placed downwards, they met a pair of simple school shoes. He lifted his gaze up and noticed that he had almost walked right into Ami Mashatori, who had the good sense to bring an umbrella with her.

"H-hi S-shuichi." She said nervously fidgeting as she took a deep breath to ease her natural stutter. She smiled tentatively at him as the rain started to fall a bit more frequently, the beads just dripping from the outside of Ami's umbrella.

Kurama just nodded politely in acknowledgement before speaking. "On your way home I suppose?"

She nodded vigorously and stopped, simply just to look at him curiously and slightly…gratefully too. "T-thanks." She looked up at the sky and then back to Shuichi. "W-would you like to s-share my umbrella w-with me. Y-you don't have one d-do you?"

Kurama tilted his head sideways, it was barely noticeable, but Ami caught it and started to finger the hem of her blouse in regret. "Well, I'm actually not on my way home. I'm supposed to be meeting some friends somewhere else." His eyes frowned a bit. Ami having or not having a crush on him never really worried him, since he never thought she would actually take a step further.

Ami noticed the conflict in his eyes and she gave her crooked smile. "N-no Shuichi. I-I don't l-like you or anything. I-I just wanna talk to y-you. I j-just thought it would be nice to have a f-friend." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and turned around to leave him behind, but he stopped her.

"It's not like I'm brushing you off Ami. You're a very nice girl and—" Kurama stopped when he saw her shaking her head in a 'I've heard this before' fashion.

"It's o-okay. Y-you don't have to f-feel sorry for me."

"No, I don't. I really do have something important to tend to and I'll be running late soon, so I'll probably have to run there anyway. Rain or not." Kurama noticed Ami's face was drawn up in serious thought as she bit her lower lip. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I was w-wondering, that important thing…i-is it about that girl?" She leaned in closer to look Kurama in the eye and watched as his jaw just dropped open very slightly. She watched his eyes widen a little, but it was barely noticeable and he recovered quickly. It was almost as if he wasn't shaken at all by her remark, even though she knew he was.

"No, of course not." He replied, keeping cool, he remained calm. He even stared right at her, right into Ami's eyes, as if challenging her. It was still a touchy subject, and he was certain, that this shy and well meaning girl would just leave it alone.

Unfortunately, she didn't get the memo.

"What is her name?" She asked, huddling beneath the umbrella to hide from the rain. She contemplated stepping forward to cover Shuichi's head, his hair had droplets of water on it. Soon, he would be soaked to the bone.

Kurama wanted to be angry, he wanted to tell Ami Mashatori to buzz off, to go take a long walk off of a short pier, but he wasn't feeling mad. He didn't say any of those things. He was too distracted by the fact that she actually mentioned Botan in a present tense. For a long time now, they had been talking about how she _was_, how she _used_ to do things. But Ami didn't, and it made this little fluttering of hope in his heart, like the soft utterances of white wings, a dove tapping gently on the inside.

"Botan. Her name…is Botan." He replied carefully, as if tasting each word on the tip of his tongue. He liked talking about her in present tense. It was almost like…she had never left for a moment, and even when he realized that she was gone, it made him feel like he could bring her back. And suddenly he stopped caring about the facts, the odds, and the statistics of it all.

"What is she like?"

Kurama looked at Ami, this girl he barely knew, this girl who barely knew him or his situation. Did it really matter if she never knew Botan? Just talking about her to this girl who thought she was alive almost made it true. There was nothing wrong with that. Anyway, Ami Mashatori looked like she needed a friend and it already seemed that she would be a fairly good one herself.

"She is beautiful. Inside and out." He almost whispered as he stepped under the protective span of Ami's umbrella. She nodded and smiled with interest as they slowly made their way under the school archway. "She has her flaws of course, but we all do. Yet, every flaw she has…only seems to make her more beautiful." He started to smile, and to laugh.

"What?" Ami questioned innocently. Her head tilting upwards to look at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I love her laugh. It was loud, always making others join in, putting us at ease. She smiles and laughs a lot, but I really don't mind at all."

"Where did you meet her?"

"At work. She is something of a message girl I guess you could say. It's a rather tough job, but she just makes it so much easier for me. She has to be, one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. I miss her…" He drifted off, somewhat sadly.

"Is she out of town?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Then don't worry. She'll come back." Kurama himself just couldn't stop grinning. It felt so good, just talking about Botan in present tense. Maybe he was lying to himself, but somehow, he felt he wasn't. "Thank you Ami."

She looked up at him puzzled, the question was doing a tap dance in her mouth, wanting to be let out. She wanted to ask: Thanks for what? But instead she requested something of her new friend. "Just promise me something Shuichi." He looked at her, from beneath the umbrella, wondering what she was going to make him promise, but he nodded in acknowledgement all the same. "Promise me that when Botan comes back, that I can meet this amazing girl."

Kurama stuck his hand out, shaking Ami's with a firm grip. The rain had stopped its harsh and bitter parade on the streets, and instead had turned back to a misting shower, light and foggy. "You can count on it."

**Author's Note**

My apologies for this long update, I've had this chapter ready for posting for a few weeks, but there were some complications with my parents and my grounding from the internet. But I will try to make it up to you. I was actually planning on making this much longer, but this is all I was able to conjure up. Sorry, sorry… I was also hoping on moving the story forward a bit, but I am a slave to the meager inspiration I get. I really want to keep it moving and I hope this didn't bore you too much. I'll get back up on my feet, I hope. Thank you for you support Hieifan666. Those emails really got me going. And also to Botan and Kurama lover whom I am very sorry for saying that I had twelve chapters when I only have eleven so far. I was thinking of some other fic. Yes, another mistake on my part. I love you all.

Reika


End file.
